L'effet papillon
by Lilouyeta
Summary: Que se serait-il passé si un seul choix avait été différent?Ici,en l'occurrence,il s'agit de celui de Lily.Que serait-il advenu du monde magique si elle avait choisi Severus et pas James? Il s'agit donc une histoire alternative qui,j'espère,vous plaira.
1. Préambule

Severus était nerveux devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Il savait que c'était sa dernière chance. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? De plus, il ne pensait pas un seul mot de ce qu'il avait dit. Elle valait tellement plus ... Il devait le lui dire, elle devait l'écouter, il ne pourrait supporter de la perdre par sa propre faute. La dernière image qu'il avait d'elle ne devait pas être son visage horrifié. Elle était partie sans se retourner et il avait compris qu'il l'avait blessée. La colère avait fait place à la honte. Puis vinrent les remords et maintenant la peur de la perdre pour toujours.

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit le portrait pivoter. Elle venait, il pourrait lui dire ... Mais la déception fut cruelle : ce n'était que son amie Mary. C'était à elle qu'il avait demandé de passer le message à Lily et le fait qu'elle revienne seule n'était vraiment pas un bon signe. Il l'écouta, avide d'une bonne nouvelle mais ...

- Elle ne veut pas te voir ! Dit Mary sur un ton dur. Et franchement, je la comprends !

- Mais il le faut ! Je dois lui parler, c'est vraiment important. S'il te plait, insiste auprès d'elle. Il faut qu'elle vienne, même une seule minute.

- Tu me fais pitié ! Je veux bien essayer de lui demander une dernière fois mais si elle refuse, tu dois promettre de nous ficher la paix !

- Et bien ... d'accord. Mais c'est vital ! Il faut que je la vois.

- Je ne te promets rien et puis pour être honnête, tu ne mérites pas qu'elle t'écoute !

Mary retourna de là où elle venait, laissant Severus seul. Il savait qu'elle avait raison : il ne méritait pas l'amitié de Lily alors son pardon ... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se repasser la scène en essayant de trouver quelque chose pour justifier son comportement. Mais il était évident que c'était injustifiable. Comment avait-il osé ? Il savait très bien que sa colère contre Lily était basée sur tout autre chose mais il ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire la vérité. De quoi aurait-il l'air ? Elle rirait certainement de son audace et il n'était pas sur de préférer la voir se moquer de lui plutôt que de ne plus la voir du tout.

Le portrait pivota à nouveau mais cette fois sur une jeune fille rousse dont les yeux verts lançaient des éclairs. La colère était visible sur les traits de son visage :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Tu crois que tu n'en as pas assez dit ?

- Lily, je suis désolé. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire ... c'est juste que ...

- Que quoi ? Que ça t'a échappé ? Et bien merci, là je me sens tout de suite mieux. Tu le pensais donc depuis des années et tu m'as toujours menti ?

- Non, c'est faux !!

- Mais si ! Tu appelles tous ceux qui sont nés comme moi des « sang-de-bourbe » ! Pourquoi serais-je différente ?

- Parce que ... parce que c'est toi, dit Severus en baissant la tête. Et puis tout ça c'est la faute de Potter !

- Ben tiens ! Et peut-on savoir ce qu'il vient faire là, celui-là ! C'est lui qui t'a poussé à m'insulter ?

- Non, c'est parce que ...

Severus sentait que la situation lui échappait et qu'il s'enfonçait plus qu'il ne sauvait sa cause. Il décida de sortir sa dernière carte : l'honnêteté. Il avait finalement préféré les moqueries plutôt que l'absence. Il se jeta alors à l'eau :

- C'est parce que je ne le supporte pas !

- Et qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec moi ?

- Il a tout pour te plaire ! Je sais qu'il t'aime beaucoup et je vois bien qu'il pourrait ... et moi je suis jaloux ! Voilà, tu es contente ?! Vas-y moque toi, qu'on en finisse !

- Sev', je ne comprends pas, dit Lily visiblement perdue.

- Mais si, tu comprends très bien. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as jamais rien remarqué. Mais puisque tu es décidée à m'humilier, autant aller jusqu'au bout : Lily, je suis amoureux de toi depuis le premier jour, quand nous étions enfants.

- Oh, Sev' ...

Lily s'approcha de Severus et posa une main sur le visage émacié du jeune homme. Elle lui sourit :

- Et tu crois vraiment que cet arrogant vaut mieux que toi ?

- En fait ... oui. C'est la star de l'école et j'ai pensé que toi aussi tu l'aimais bien.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et murmura :

- Sev, comment peux-tu avoir si peu confiance en moi.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu as toujours été mon meilleur ami et tu le resteras toujours.

- Oh, répondit Severus sans masquer sa déception.

- Mais peut-être est-il temps de modifier un peu notre relation.

Severus resta interdit, n'osant croire que ses espoirs puissent être réalisés. Il ne pensait pas que Lily voulait donner une telle signification à ses paroles et s'apprêtait à lui demander une explication lorsqu'elle la lui donna, sans avoir besoin d'un seul mot. Elle se contenta de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme.


	2. Chapitre 1

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Tara se retrouvait mêlée à la foule. Elle était un peu effrayée mais néanmoins sur d'elle. Elle était déterminée : elle reprendrait une vrai vie dès ce jour.

Elle était née 15 ans plus tôt avec une malformation qui affectait son visage et avait toujours eu trop honte pour se montrer en public. Mais depuis bientôt 6 mois, ses parents avaient fini par réussir la potion sur laquelle ils travaillaient depuis sa naissance. Et elle fonctionnait à merveille : l'aspect de Tara était redevenu celui qu'il aurait du être. Certes, elle devait en prendre toutes les semaines, mais étrangement Tara ne l'avait jamais oubliée une seule fois. La jeune fille avait du harceler ses parents pendant des mois avant qu'ils acceptent de la laisser reprendre une vie normale. Mais ils avaient cédé devant son argument : A quoi lui servait-il d'avoir retrouvé un aspect normal si ce n'était pas pour reprendre une vie normale ? Et cela passait par le fait qu'elle intègre le collège de sorcellerie Poudlard. Ils avaient fini par céder.

Tara était donc sur le quai 9 ¾ et elle regardait les autres élèves qui devaient comme elle partir pour le château. Elle était un peu écœurée de voir à quel point la communauté magique était contaminée par le fléau moldu et sang-de-bourbe. Ils étaient facilement reconnaissables par leurs vêtements ridicules. Elle même n'avait pas accepté de s'accoutrer ainsi et avait opté pour une robe qui ressemblait étrangement à celles qu'elle portait en général dans la vie quotidienne. Elle fut interrompue par sa mère qui la serrait contre elle :

- Chérie, tu feras attention ?

- Maman, que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ?

- Je ne sais pas ... mais tu seras si loin ...

- Lily, intervint le père de Tara, de toutes façons, il y aura Drago près d'elle.

- Et alors ? Demanda la jeune fille sur un ton de défi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon !

Depuis qu'elle était enfant, elle fréquentait Drago Malefoy. La plupart du temps, il se montrait odieux et elle avait horreur d'être en sa compagnie. Mais il était parfois arrivé qu'il la fasse rire et elle devait avouer qu'elle partageait relativement son opinion sur le sang-pur, même si le sien n'était pas du plus pur. Mais elle avait déjà été rassurée par ses parents sur ce sujet : le Seigneur, lorsqu'il était encore parmi eux, leur avait assuré que leur sang valait bien plus que celui de beaucoup de pseudos familles nobles. Tara savait qu'ils avaient travaillé aux côtés du maitre pendant de longues années mais ses parents avaient toujours refusé de s'étendre sur le sujet, prétextant qu'elle était trop jeune.

La jeune fille fut interrompue dans ses pensées par une voix qu'elle connaissait bien :

- Et qui a dit que je voulais être ton chaperon ?

Elle se tourna face à Drago et lui jeta un regard noir.

- Toi, ça va ! On ne t'a rien demandé !

- Tara ! S'écria le père de Tara.

- Laisse Severus, intervint une femme aux cheveux d'un blond aussi clair que ceux de Drago. On les connait maintenant.

Une sonnerie retentit sur le quai indiquant que le train allait partir. Les adolescents embrassèrent leurs parents en promettant d'être sages et d'écrire souvent ( même s'il était plus que probable que cela ne se passerait pas ainsi ), puis montèrent dans le train. Après avoir salué ses parents par la fenêtre du train, Tara partit en quête d'un compartiment où elle pourrait s'installer. Elle arriva devant un compartiment dont la porte était ouverte. Drago était assis à l'intérieur, habitué aux trajets puisque pour lui c'était la cinquième année, et paraissait en grande conversation avec deux garçons qui semblaient passionnés par son récit. Dans celui-ci, le jeune homme était le héros d'une épopée dangereuse. Une autre jeune fille était assise à côté de Drago et paraissait boire ses paroles. Soudain, Drago tourna les yeux vers elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Je suis captivée par ton histoire alors j'écoute, dit-elle sur un ton ironique.

- Fiche nous la paix ! Le train n'est pas si petit. Tu vas certainement trouver un compartiment où il y aura des gens ... comme toi.

- Espèce de sale petit crapaud ! Rugit Tara vexée. Méfie toi !

- Me méfier ? De quoi ? Toi ? Tu n'imagines même pas comme je suis terrifié.

Les autres passagers du compartiment se mirent à rire. Tara reprit avec un ton plus calme même si elle aurait bien aimé foudroyé l'arrogant avec un regard.

- Tu sais Drago Malefoy, en 15 ans, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur toi. Et je suis certaine que tu n'apprécierais pas que j'en raconte certaines.

Elle lui adressa un sourire mielleux et le vit, avec le plus grand plaisir, pâlir.

- Vas t'en ! Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici ! Murmura Drago qui paraissait embarrassé.

- Vraiment ? Quel dommage ! J'aurais tellement voulu savoir quelles idioties tu allais encore leur raconter.

Drago se leva et se plaça devant elle. Le silence se fit, les deux adolescents se regardant dans les yeux. Drago se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille de Tara :

- Tu sais que si tu me déclares la guerre, tu risques de passer de très mauvais moments à Poudlard ?

- Tu m'en diras tant ! Répondit la jeune fille sur le même ton.

- Je crois que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des petits secrets ... et comme tu l'as dit, en 15 ans, on a le temps d'en apprendre des choses.

Tara la regarda interdite. Il n'allait quand même pas faire ça ? Drago remarqua son trouble et lui sourit mais ce sourire était manifestement celui de la victoire.

- Maintenant, tu fais ce que tu veux. Soit tu continues comme ça et tu verras bien que j'ai des choses à dire. Soit tu pars maintenant et on fait comme si on ne se connaissait pas.

- De toutes façons, je n'avais pas l'intention de me vanter de te connaître !

La jeune fille tourna les talons et partit en direction d'un autre compartiment. Elle entendit Drago claquer la porte derrière elle. Elle était furieuse.

Elle fit le tour du train et dut rapidement se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait plus de place. Elle allait faire demi-tour lorsqu'elle vit un compartiment presque vide. Seule une adolescente était assise devant la fenêtre et regardait le paysage défiler, les yeux dans le vague. Tara ouvrit la porte du compartiment et lui demanda :

- Tu attends quelqu'un ou je peux m'installer ?

- Je n'attends personne, alors vas-y.

Tara mit difficilement tous ses bagages dans les filets et finit par s'asseoir, essoufflée. La fillette lui souriait.

- Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood.

- Et bien ... enchantée, répondit Tara qui n'était pas certaine de l'être. Je suis Tara Rogue.

- Je ne t'avais jamais vue, ajouta Luna d'un ton rêveur.

- C'est normal, c'est la première fois que je viens.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- C'est un peu compliqué ... dit Tara embarrassée.

Tara ne savait absolument pas quoi lui dire. Luna avait un accoutrement encore pire que les moldus même si au moins avec elle, il n'y avait aucun doute : elle faisait partie du monde magique. Elle portait des radis en guise de boucles d'oreilles et arborait un collier de bouchons de bièraubeurres. Tara prit son sac et attrapa le premier livre qui lui tomba sous la main afin de faire semblant d'être occupée pour ne pas avoir à lui parler.

Tara se retrouva plongée dans son manuel des potions. Finalement, elle n'était pas tombé sur le livre le plus terrible. Elle aimait beaucoup cette matière, ses parents étant tous les deux très doués dans ce domaine et l'ayant donc très tôt initié à cet art. Elle finit par se plonger réellement dans le livre et n'entendit que vaguement que d'autres élèves étaient venus s'installer à leurs côtés.

Tara commençait légèrement à s'endormir lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement et qu'elle entendit quelqu'un crier son prénom. Elle tourna la tête encore groggy et vit avec stupeur Drago debout à l'entrée du compartiment. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait un teint coloré mais ce n'était pas de très bon augure. Il semblait furieux.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda Tara encore amère de leur dernière altercation.

- Il faut que je te parle ! Cria t-il. TOUT DE SUITE !

- Vas te faire voir, répondit calmement Tara.

Drago s'approcha d'elle, semblant vouloir l'attraper par le bras. Mais un jeune homme se mit en travers de son chemin.

- Il me semble qu'elle t'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas te suivre, alors laisse la tranquille ! Rugit le garçon.

Drago toisa le garçon avec mépris.

- Tu crois vraiment que je t'ai demandé ton avis, Weasley ?!

Les deux garçons faisant mine de vouloir se battre, Tara se leva et repoussa Drago dans le couloir. Elle claqua la porte, folle de rage et se tourna vers lui :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

- Moi ? C'est une plaisanterie ? J'ignore de quoi tu parles.

- Tu essayes de faire honte à nos familles dès le premier jour ou quoi ?

- Drago ! Soit tu t'expliques, soit tu t'en vas !

- Tu sais avec qui tu es installée dans ce compartiment ?

- Des gens un peu mieux élevés que toi apparemment !

- Tara ! Tu es aveugle ou quoi ? Le brun, tu ne l'as pas vu ? Tu n'as pas entendu son nom ?

Tara pencha discrètement la tête et haussa les épaules.

- Et alors ? Qui est-ce ?

- Oh personne, répondit Drago d'un ton sarcastique. Juste Londubat.

Tara ouvrit de grands yeux sous la surprise.

- Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Je refuse qu'on associe mon nom avec lui.

- Arrête un peu de te croire aussi important. Tu n'es pas lié à tout le monde !

- A tout le monde non, mais à toi, j'en ai peur ! Alors maintenant, tu viens avec moi !

- Tu rêves !

- Par Merlin, Tara ! Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi ou ma famille, fais le au moins pour la tienne ! Que crois-tu que tes parents vont dire quand ils sauront que tu fais ami-ami avec « Le Survivant » ?

Tara sembla clouée sur place. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça et elle avait du mal à admettre que Drago puisse avoir raison.

- De toutes façons, il n'y a pas de place ailleurs ! S'exclama t-elle.

- Si ... murmura t-il entre ses dents. Avec moi.

Tara haussa les sourcils et il lui jeta un regard noir.

- Ne t'imagine pas qu'on va devenir amis. C'est une question d'honneur ! S'insurgea Drago.

- Si tu le dis ...

Elle rouvrit la porte du compartiment et devant les regards ébahis des autres élèves, Tara attrapa ses bagages qu'elle passa à Drago. Luna lui sourit à nouveau et lui dit :

- A plus tard. J'ai beaucoup aimé ta compagnie.

- Euh ... moi aussi. A plus tard.

Luna était vraiment quelqu'un d'étrange. Elles ne s'étaient pas parlé plus d'une minute et pourtant elle semblait la considérer comme son amie. Étrange mais gentille.

Drago la ramena dans son compartiment et l'installa à côté de lui en ignorant l'air stupéfait de ses amis. Une fois assis, il fit les présentations :

- Eux c'est Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle et elle c'est Pansy Parkinson. Et elle c'est Tara Rogue, ajouta t-il en désignant la jeune fille aux autres.

- La sang-mêlé ! S'écria Pansy. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait avec toi ?

Tara allait se lever lorsque Drago lui prit le bras pour la maintenir assise. Il se tourna vers Pansy et lui dit avec un air de défi :

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Et arrête de l'appeler comme ça !

Tara n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : il venait de prendre sa défense ! Il ne cesserait jamais de la surprendre.

Le voyage prit fin sur une note maussade. Tara n'arrivait pas à se mêler aux conversations. Quand ils ne parlaient pas de Quidditch, Drago parlait sans arrêt de son père et puisqu'elle connaissait déjà très bien Lucius, elle avait déjà entendu toutes ces histoires. Même si elle devait avouer que la version de Drago faisait toujours passer Lucius pour un héros. La vraie version dirait plutôt que, heureusement pour Lucius, Narcissa était là, sans quoi il aurait déjà eu de gros problèmes avec le ministère. Tara aimait particulièrement Narcissa. Elle s'était souvent occupée de la jeune fille quand sa mère était en déplacement ( lesquels ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, sa mère lui renvoyant toujours le problème de son jeune âge ) et elle se montrait toujours d'une grande douceur.

Lorsque le train entra en Gare de Pré-au-Lard, Tara sortit la première du compartiment, heureuse de retrouver l'air libre et de laisser derrière elle les fans de Drago. Elle comprit que les élèves devaient se rendre au château en empruntant des diligences et Tara chercha une place. Malheureusement pour elle, tous les groupes semblaient être au complet et elle finit par se retrouver dans l'une d'elles avec 2 inconnus. Mais, au bout d'une minute, une voix familière résonna à ses oreilles :

- Cette fois c'est moi qui te rejoint.

Luna était arrivée derrière elle et lui souriait. Tara lui rendit son sourire. Elle commençait à la trouver sympathique. Le trajet se fit sans encombre, ponctué des remarques de Luna sur la beauté du paysage ou sur des animaux dont Tara n'avait jamais entendu parler.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux pieds de l'escalier à l'entrée du château, une vieille sorcière à l'air acariâtre vint l'accueillir sans aucun signe d'amabilité.

- Miss Rogue ? Suivez-moi. Vous allez devoir participer à la cérémonie de la répartition avec les premières années puisque c'est pour vous aussi la première fois.

Elle la conduisit dans une petite pièce. Derrière l'une des portes résonnait un brouhaha qui provenait certainement des autres élèves. La sorcière s'adressa au groupe d'élève que Tara venait de rejoindre.

- Vous allez subir la cérémonie de la répartition. Je vais vous appeler par ordre alphabétique et à l'annonce de votre nom, vous viendrez prendre place sur ce tabouret et vous vous coifferez du choixpeau magique. Miss Rogue, vous serez cependant la première étant donné votre situation particulière.

La sorcière les fit avancer jusqu'à une Grande Salle où s'étendait sous leurs yeux 4 tables réunissant les élèves des 4 maisons. Tara ressentit une boule dans son ventre, elle avait peur. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ça se passe devant tous les autres élèves. Elle observa les tables et constata que Londubat et Weasley étaient à Gryffondor alors que Luna était à Serdaigle. Tara en fut un peu déçue car elle espérait être elle-même à Serpentard et aurait aimé avoir au moins une amie dans sa maison. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas compter sur Drago pour l'aider à s'intégrer.

Lorsque le choixpeau eut fini de chanter, ce que Tara n'avait pas du tout écouté, trop occupée à observer les différents élèves, la sorcière à l'air acariâtre prit la parole :

- Nous avons cette année une nouvelle élève qui intègrera la cinquième année. J'espère que vous lui ferez un bon accueil.

Puis la sorcière appela Tara. Elle approcha avec appréhension du tabouret et lorsqu'elle eut le choixpeau sur sa tête, elle se mit à prier très fort :

« Pitié ! Envoyez moi à Serpentard ! Pitié ! »

« Serpentard ? Murmura le choixpeau. Tu as pourtant des qualités qui pourraient t'envoyer ailleurs ... à Gryffondor par exemple. »

« Ah non ! Chuchota la jeune fille. S'il vous plait. »

« Très bien, si tu préfères, ce sera ... »

- SERPENTARD ! Hurla le choixpeau.

Tara murmura un timide « Merci » avant d'enlever le choixpeau et de rejoindre la table de sa maison où quelques faibles applaudissements l'attendaient. Elle s'assit à la table et remarqua que Drago ne la regardait pas mais il lui avait semblé qu'il avait sourit.

Lorsque la cérémonie prit fin, le diner commença et Tara prit conscience qu'elle était vraiment seule. Personne ne lui parlait ce qui n'était finalement pas vraiment surprenant vu qu'elle ne connaissait personne.

En fin de soirée, le directeur, un vieux bonhomme, prit la parole et leur fit un discours ennuyeux sur des règles ridicules en vigueur dans l'école. Elle n'écoutait qu'à moitié, occupée à se battre avec ses paupières pour qu'elles restent ouvertes.

Lorsque les élèves furent enfin libérés, ils regagnèrent tous leurs salles communes. Tara découvrit alors son dortoir et fut amusée de voir la futilité de ses congénères. N'avaient-elles rien d'autre à faire que parler de garçon ? Elle, elle regrettait surtout de devoir partager sa chambre avec d'autres filles et notamment avec Pansy Parkinson. Celle-ci ignorait royalement Tara.


	3. Chapitre 2

Le lendemain, les cours commencèrent. Et malheureusement pour Tara, ils ne se passèrent pas aussi bien que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Leur premier cours était une séance de 2 heures de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en commun avec les Gryffondor . Tara avait beaucoup ri en apprenant qu'à l'école on lui apprendrait à se DÉFENDRE contre les forces du mal car elle connaissait la définition de celles-ci pour le commun des sorciers. Et elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : toute sa famille entrait dans les critères. Elle savait cependant qu'elle devait rester discrète sur le sujet car ses parents pourraient se retrouver à la prison d'Azkaban si cela venait à être prouvé. Ils avaient été suspectés bien des fois d'être des mages noirs mais vu que le ministère n'avait jamais eu de preuves, ils étaient libres. Elle avait compris aussi que les Malefoy étaient dans la même situation et c'était probablement pour ça qu'ils étaient aussi proches. Enfin, leurs parents étaient proches parce que Drago et elle, c'était une autre histoire ...

Lorsque les élèves prirent place dans la salle de classe, un homme était déjà assis derrière son bureau. Il n'avait rien d'avenant et son allure négligée ne le rendait pas plus sympathique. Tara fut frappée qu'on puisse se montrer en public aussi peu présentable. Ça lui aurait pris deux minutes de se coiffer mais non ... il avait les cheveux dans tous les sens !

Il se présenta comme étant le professeur Potter et les autres élèves semblèrent réagir à ce nom. Tara savait qu'elle l'avait déjà entendu mais n'arrivait pas à se souvenir dans quelles conditions. Le professeur fit ensuite l'appel et elle le vit jeter un regard de dégoût lorsqu'il arriva au nom de Drago. Cela ne faisait que renforcer l'impression de Tara : c'était un sale type ! Mais ce regard n'était rien comparé à celui qu'il lança à la jeune fille lorsqu'il prononça son nom. Elle leva la main et il fixa les yeux sur elle. Elle se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise. Il s'adressa alors à elle :

- Tu es la fille de Lily et Severus Rogue ?

- Oui monsieur, répondit-elle fière de ses origines.

Potter sembla souffler de dédain et continua son appel.

Le cours ne fut pas l'un des meilleurs moment que Tara ait pu passer dans sa vie. Potter sembla décidé à la mettre mal à l'aise en permanence. Il lui posait des questions auxquels elle n'avait pas la réponse ( ce qu'il semblait savoir à l'avance ) et ne cessait de critiquer tout ce qu'elle faisait. Il lui reprocha à maintes reprises de tenir sa baguette de travers ou de ne pas assez bien prononcer les formules et même si Tara ne se débrouillait pas trop mal au début, elle était trop déstabilisée à la fin du cours pour obtenir le moindre résultat. De surcroit, elle entendait Pansy chuchoter chaque fois qu'elle se faisait reprendre par Potter ce qui faisait beaucoup rire ses petites camarades.

A la fin du cours, elle était épuisée autant moralement que physiquement. Elle était contente de regagner la Grande Salle pour déjeuner mais à peine se fut-elle assise qu'elle entendit Pansy lui dire d'un ton assez désagréable :

- Tu as payé le choixpeau pour intégrer notre maison ?

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Tara qui ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Je dis qu'une infâme sang-mêlé comme toi n'a rien à faire à Serpentard !

Tara fulminait mais voyant les regards outrés des autres serpentards sur elle, elle sentit son malaise grandir. Pansy en profita pour reprendre :

- Les enfants de sang-de-bourbe n'ont pas le droit de manger avec nous. Et encore moins les monstres ! Et n'essaye pas de nier, c'est Drago qui m'a tout dit !

Tara eut l'impression de prendre une gifle. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Elle sentait la colère monter en elle mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, les serpentards se mirent à la repousser comme s'ils voulaient chasser une vermine de leur table. Elle tentait de se débattre jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui jette un pichet entier de jus de citrouille. Ce fut la goutte d'eau en trop. Tara attrapa son sac et partit en courant.

Elle regagna son dortoir où elle se lava et se changea, furieuse. Elle maudissait Drago et Pansy mais aussi tous les autres Serpentards et commençait à se demander ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans une maison qui ne voulait pas d'elle et elle refusait de renier ses parents. Mais d'un autre côté, il était trop tard pour intégrer une autre maison. Elle se sentait tellement seule qu'elle décida soudainement de tout quitter. Peut être que ses parents avaient raison. Peut être qu'il était trop tôt pour elle et qu'elle était partie de la maison trop vite. Elle fit sa valise et descendit dans la salle commune. Elle avait l'intention d'aller voir Slughorn, le directeur de Serpentard, et de lui demander de la renvoyer chez elle. Elle se dit que ses parents comprendraient peut être et qu'ils ne l'obligeraient surement pas à revenir.

Mais à peine eut-elle mis un pied dans la salle commune qu'elle vit qu'un autre Serpentard y était aussi : Drago. Il la regarda, l'air embarrassé. Tara se sentait trop en colère contre lui pour vouloir lui parler. Elle détourna les yeux de Drago et se dirigea vers la porte, bien décidée à partir. Il la rattrapa et claqua la porte qu'elle venait d'entrouvrir. Elle lui jeta un regard glacial.

- Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? Demanda Drago.

- A ton avis ? Je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange ! Ça y est, tu as gagné ! J'espère que tu es content : je m'en vais !

- Pour aller où ? Demanda t-il surpris.

- Je rentre chez moi, répondit la jeune fille qui sentait des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

- De quoi tu te mêles ? Et puis tout ça c'est ta faute !

Tara laissa tomber sa valise et se tourna pour qu'il ne la voit pas pleurer. Il posa une main sur son épaule et murmura :

- Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.

- Ben voyons ! Ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! Tu me détestes depuis toujours et tu me considères comme un monstre, ça je m'y suis habituée. Mais le fait que tu montes tous les Serpentards contre moi, c'est trop !

Drago resta muet. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix n'était qu'un murmure :

- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais un monstre et je ne te déteste pas ...

- Et ben tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer. De toute façon, c'est trop tard ! Et puis fiche moi la paix.

La jeune fille sentit monter en elle un mal au cœur qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Non seulement elle était seule, mais en plus les autres la détestaient et surtout, lui, il se moquait d'elle. Elle était secouée par des hoquets et ses larmes ne semblaient pas la soulager. Drago, visiblement gêné, la prit contre lui. Elle n'avait pas la force de le repousser et le laissa tenter de la consoler. Il lui murmura :

- Je suis désolé. Mais ce n'est pas nécessaire que tu t'en ailles. Je vais leur parler.

- Pour leur dire quoi ? Que c'est faux ! Surement pas ! Je n'ai pas honte !

- Je sais, dit-il doucement. Et tu as raison. Mais s'il te plait, calme toi.

Il lui tapotait le dos, ne sachant apparemment pas quoi faire d'autre. Tara était toujours en colère contre lui mais elle était un peu perturbée par son attitude.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Lui demanda t-elle.

- Sais pas ...

Elle chercha ses yeux gris mais il semblait déterminé à ne pas la regarder.

- Bon, maintenant, tu descends avec moi ou pas ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de retenter l'expérience.

- Je t'ai dit que je m'en chargeais ! Allez viens.

La jeune fille remonta sa valise et revint dans la salle commune où Drago n'avait pas bougé. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent le seuil de la porte, les regards mauvais des Serpentards se pointèrent sur eux. Drago avança mais Tara n'osa pas faire de même et resta à la porte. Lorsque le jeune homme réalisa qu'elle ne l'avait pas suivi, il fit demi-tour et vint lui prendre la main en lui murmurant : « Allez viens, ça ira. ».

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la table des Serpentards, il s'adressa à tous ceux qui les regardaient :

- Elle est avec moi ! Et si ça pose un problème à quelqu'un, il n'aura qu'à venir me voir ! C'est clair !

Il obligea Tara à s'asseoir à côté de lui mais ne lui parla plus de tout le repas. Pansy, elle, ne cessait de lui jeter des regards assassins. Les autres Serpentards semblèrent l'ignorer totalement. Finalement, Tara préférait cette situation.

Le premier cours de l'après-midi ne fut pas des plus intéressant. Il s'agissait de l'Histoire de la Magie. Tara trouva ce cours d'un ennui inimaginable. Elle se dit que c'était certainement pour ça que leur professeur était un fantôme : il avait du mourir d'ennui en donnant ses propres cours.

Cependant, le cours suivant fut plus intéressant, ce qui releva le niveau de la journée. Il s'agissait du cours de Potions. C'était le professeur Slughorn qui les leurs dispensait. Il fit l'appel et lorsqu'il en arriva au nom de Tara, celle-ci eut une impression déjà-vu.

- Vous êtes la fille de Lily et Severus Rogue ? Lui demanda le professeur.

- Oui monsieur, lui répondit Tara qui se préparait au pire.

- Bien. J'espère que vous avez hérité des dons de vos parents, ajouta t-il avec un sourire.

Le cours fut très agréable pour Tara. Elle avait déjà lu la recette de la potion du jour dans le train et s'en sortit relativement bien. Le professeur vint même la féliciter ce qui la fit légèrement rougir. Elle s'était bien gardée de lui dire qu'elle préparait des potions chez elle depuis plusieurs années. Elle assistait ses parents lorsqu'ils préparaient les leurs et elle devait avouer que la difficulté de celles-ci étaient grandement supérieure à la potion du cour.

Lorsque les élèves sortirent du cachot dans lequel se déroulait le cours de potion, la nuit commençait à tomber. Tara était plus gaie et ce fut donc avec déplaisir qu'elle vit Pansy s'approcher d'elle :

- Et bien heureusement pour toi, il semblerait que tu soies douée pour quelque chose.

- C'est sur qu'on ne peut pas en dire autant de certaines ... ajouta Tara avec un ton froid.

- Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?

- Exactement ce à quoi tu penses !

Pansy leva sa baguette sur Tara, prête à en découdre mais Drago intervint à ce moment là :

- Ça suffit Pansy ! Fiche lui la paix !

- Excuse moi Drago, dit Pansy sarcastique. Je n'avais pas compris qu'elle était ta petite-amie.

- Maintenant, tu le sauras, dit Drago qui emmena Tara stupéfaite.

Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin, il lui sourit :

- Ça devrait la calmer pour un moment, lui dit-il.

- Euh ... merci. Mais je n'ai pas tout compris ...

- Tu n'as jamais remarqué que le nom Malefoy a une certaine influence ?

- Si mais où est le rapport ?

- S'ils croient que tu es avec moi, je doute qu'ils t'embêtent.

- Oh ! Alors merci. Mais je ne suis pas sure qu'on soit très crédibles.

- Ça durera le temps que ça durera. Après, je pense que tu seras tranquille.

- Tu m'étonneras toujours, ajouta t-elle en souriant.

A cet instant là, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme. Face à son air surpris, elle lui glissa :

- J'avais cru voir Pansy.

Même si l'obscurité régnait, elle était sure d'avoir vu Drago rougir.


	4. Chapitre 3

Les jours qui suivirent, Tara dut beaucoup travailler car même si ses parents s'étaient chargés de son enseignement jusque là, elle avait tout de même quelques lacunes. Et il n'était pas rare qu'elle reste jusqu'à une heure tardive dans la salle commune.

Un soir alors qu'elle étudiait assidument l'arythmancie, elle s'endormit sur son devoir. Son rêve fut quelque peu mouvementé. Elle était dans le parc du château et se promenait en compagnie de Drago. Cependant, elle portait le voile qu'elle avait arboré des années durant pour masquer son visage. Elle riait beaucoup avec lui jusqu'au moment où Pansy arrivait en courant et tirait violemment le voile, faisant apparaître son visage difforme. Le visage de Drago se crispait alors sous l'effroi. Et il partait en courant en tenant Pansy par la main.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, quelqu'un était en train de la secouer légèrement. Elle se tourna vers la source de la secousse et vit Drago. Elle eut un sursaut et se recula en cachant son visage. Mais la réalité refit surface et ses doigts lui prouvèrent que les aspérités de son visage n'existaient plus. Le jeune homme la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

- Ça va ? Tu t'étais endormie et ...

- Oui, oui. Merci, je vais me coucher.

- Tara ?

- Oui ?

- De quoi tu rêvais ?

La jeune fille fut surprise de sa question et Drago le remarqua. Il s'expliqua :

- Tu as dis mon nom ...

- Oh, et ben ... je ne m'en souviens plus ...

Le rêve reprit une assez grande consistance à cette évocation et Tara sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle détourna la tête mais Drago l'avait vue. Il posa une main sur son visage pour la regarder dans les yeux et lui demanda :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Tu trouves vraiment que je ... ressemble à un monstre ? Réussit à articuler Tara qui avait du mal à retenir ses larmes.

- Tara ! Dit Drago l'air anéanti. Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Je ne l'ai même jamais pensé.

- Pansy ... commença Tara mais ses larmes l'empêchaient d'aller plus loin.

- Pansy est une idiote. En fait, elle a entendu une conversation entre Crabbe, Goyle et moi. Ils avaient entendu dire que tu avais un petit soucis physique et je leur ai dit que ça ne les regardait pas, que je ne voulais pas qu'ils en parlent et que de toute façon maintenant tu étais très jolie.

A ce dernier mot, Tara leva la tête vers lui et resta immobile, ne comprenant plus rien. Puis sans qu'elle puisse l'empêcher, ses larmes surgir. Elle se leva précipitamment, voulant aller se cacher mais Drago fut plus rapide qu'elle et l'agrippa par la taille. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura :

- Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais fait passer pour ma petite-amie si j'avais trouvé que tu ressemblais à un monstre ?

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant de longues minutes. Drago serrait Tara contre lui et lui murmurant des petits « Ça va aller » ou « Calme toi » à l'oreille. Tara ne reconnaissait pas du tout le jeune homme. Elle avait l'habitude d'un petit prétentieux, arrogant qu'elle aurait volontiers fui. Et là ...

Lorsqu'elle eut reprit le contrôle d'elle même, elle s'écarta un peu de lui et fixa le sol, trop honteuse pour le regarder.

- Merci, murmura t-elle. Je vais aller me coucher.

Il sembla hésiter puis se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Bonne nuit, lui dit-il doucement avant de quitter la salle.

Tara resta immobile au moins une minute entière avant de pouvoir faire le moindre geste.

Le lendemain matin, en se réveillant, Tara se sentait mieux. Un peu comme si elle était moins seule. Lorsqu'elle descendit dans la salle commune, elle trouva Drago ainsi que d'autres Serpentards qui se préparaient à aller déjeuner. En la voyant, le jeune homme se leva et s'approcha d'elle :

- Et bien ! Il était temps, j'ai failli attendre, lui dit-il en souriant.

- Tu ... m'attendais ?

- Je n'aurais pas du ? demanda t-il l'air blessé.

- Oh si, si ! C'est juste que ...

- Viens, je meurs de faim, la coupa t-il.

Il l'entraina en direction de la Grande Salle. Il paraissait différent. Plus gentil. Ce qui eut le don d'inquiéter Tara. Sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, ils croisèrent Pansy qui en revenait apparemment. Elle les regarda l'air dégoûté et Drago lui jeta un regard glacial. Tara était assez mal à l'aise.

La journée se déroula dans une atmosphère plus gaie que ce qu'elle n'avait été depuis le début de l'année. Drago retrouvait Tara à chaque inter-cours et elle appréciait de plus en plus sa compagnie. Il la faisait rire et lui racontait les pires histoires qu'elle ait jamais entendues. Bref, elle s'amusait beaucoup.

Le soir venu, Tara avait souhaité bonne nuit à Drago et était montée se coucher mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié son manuel d'Astronomie dans la salle commune. Or, ils avaient un cours le lendemain et elle devait relire quelques passages. Elle descendit les premières marches de l'escalier lorsqu'elle entendit une dispute :

- Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? Demandait Pansy en pleurant.

- Ce n'est pas contre toi ! Répondit Drago. C'est arrivé et c'est tout.

- Mais pourquoi elle ?

- Parce que ! Ça ne te regarde pas !

- Tu avais besoin de faire une bonne action alors tu te rapproches du monstre ?

- Arrête, répondit Drago d'un ton sec.

- Tu avais dit que tu voulais m'épouser !

- Je suis navré mais les choses changent.

- Et je suis censée faire quoi moi ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Fais ce que tu veux !

- Mais ... je t'aime !

- Ça suffit Pansy, tu es ridicule !

- Drago ...

Mais Tara avait entendu le grincement caractéristique des marches menant au dortoir des garçons. Elle se précipita dans son lit et fit semblant de dormir lorsque Pansy regagna la chambre.

Pendant plusieurs jours, Pansy ne lui accorda pas un regard mais elle entendait régulièrement des insultes murmurées lorsqu'elles se croisaient. Tara n'osait pas en parler à Drago. Leur conversation était privée et elle n'aurait pas dû y assister. Et puis un jour, elle crut voir Pansy la regarder avec un air un peu moins amer. Peut être qu'elle s'était fait une raison ...


	5. Chapitre 4

Tara se sentait un peu malade ce matin-là. Elle avait eu des douleurs abdominales toute la matinée et des sueurs froides l'assaillaient à cet instant présent. Elle était assise dans la Grande Salle et la vue de la nourriture lui donnait des nausées. Elle dit à Drago qu'elle le retrouverait plus tard et se rendit dans les toilettes des filles les plus proches. Elle se précipita dans une cabine et vomit tout ce qu'elle avait mangé ce jour-là. Elle resta plusieurs minutes dans la cabine, agenouillée, épuisée. Lorsqu'elle se releva pour aller se rincer, elle se rendit compte que Luna était là. Elle lui sourit et se rafraichit le visage.

- Ça va Luna ?

- Moi, oui. Mais je crois que toi, tu ne vas pas bien.

- Oh non, ce n'est rien. Surement quelque chose que je n'ai pas digéré.

- Je ne parlais pas de la nausée. Je crois que tu as quelque chose de changé sur le visage.

Tara qui n'avait pas regardé son reflet se redressa et observa le miroir. Un hurlement déchira la pièce. La jeune fille avait retrouvé l'aspect qu'elle avait 1 an plus tôt.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ... dit-elle en essayant de cacher son visage.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, lui dit Luna. Je crois que ça arrive parfois quand on croise des Nargols.

- Luna ! Rugit Tara. Il faut que tu m'aides !

- Dis-moi ce que je peux faire.

- Il faut que tu me trouves quelque chose pour cacher cette horreur.

Luna fouilla dans son sac et en tira un grand carré de soie bleu. En essayant de lui sourire pour la remercier, Tara fabriqua un voile sous lequel elle se cacha.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ? Demanda Luna.

- Je veux bien, oui. J'espère qu'on ne croisera personne.

Les deux jeunes filles traversèrent le château et se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. En chemin, Tara vit arriver Pansy et voulut faire demi-tour mais Luna la tirait dans l'autre sens. Elle dut la suivre et lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à hauteur de la Grande Salle, Drago surgit à son tour. Il reconnut Tara et s'approcha d'elle, l'air inquiet :

- Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ?

Avant que la jeune fille ait pu répondre, Pansy s'était approchée sans bruit d'eux et Tara crut revivre son cauchemar. Elle sentit son voile être arraché et lut le même effroi dans les yeux gris que celui qui lui avait fait tellement mal dans son rêve. Elle pencha la tête, se cachant dans ses mains. Elle entendit Pansy crier :

- Waouh, elle est belle ta fiancée Drago !

Elle entendit un claquement suivi d'un silence. Tara jeta un œil et vit Drago la main encore levée face à Pansy qui se tenait la joue. Il l'avait giflée. Profitant du tumulte et de l'ahurissement de tous, Luna saisit Tara par le bras et l'entraina en courant en direction de l'infirmerie.

Mme Pomfresh avait apporté un autre voile à Tara pour qu'elle se sente plus à l'aise et lui expliquait les choses, un air peiné sur le visage.

- Miss, je suis désolée de vous dire ça mais je ne peux rien y faire. Vous êtes la seule personne que je connaisse qui ait cette affection. J'ai eu beau chercher et demander aux guérisseurs de Ste Mangouste, personne ne sait ce qu'il faut faire.

- Mais je ne vais pas rester comme ça quand même !

- Vos parents ont été prévenus et ils arrivent ...

Mme Pomfresh s'éloigna laissant Tara avec Luna. Celle-ci lui sourit et lui dit :

- Pansy Parkinson est vraiment quelqu'un de mauvais.

- Je suis assez d'accord.

- Mais tu aurais du voir sa tête quand ton petit-ami l'a giflée. C'était très drôle.

- Ce n'est pas mon ...

La porte s'ouvrit soudain à la volée. C'était Drago. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et celle-ci se tourna vers Luna :

- Luna, je ne voudrais pas être impolie ...

- Je reviendrais plus tard, répondit la jeune fille qui ne semblait pas vexée le moins du monde.

Tara la regarda sortir de la pièce et se tourna vers Drago :

- Elle a raison.

- Hein ?

- Pansy. Elle a raison. Elle est belle ta ...

Tara baissa la tête et sentit des larmes se former dans ses yeux.

- Je crois que tu peux devrait partir maintenant, ajouta la jeune fille. Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit bon pour toi d'être vu avec ... moi.

Drago la poussa alors et s'allongea à côté d'elle.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de partir et je me moque de ce que pensent les imbéciles.

- Et si jamais je reste comme ça pour toujours ? Demanda Tara.

- Et bien tant pis. Après tout, je suis assez beau pour deux, ajouta t-il en riant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus et Lily firent irruption dans l'infirmerie. Lily avait l'air affolé et elle ne sembla pas apaisée en voyant le voile que Tara avait remis. Elle se précipita sur sa fille qu'elle serra un long moment puis sembla prendre conscience que Drago était là. Elle l'étreignit aussi pendant que Tara embrassait son père.

- Mes chéris, vous allez bien ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ça va, Maman. J'ai juste retrouvé mon vrai visage, répondit Tara d'un ton amer.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Severus. Tu as pris la potion comme d'habitude ?

- Oui, je ne l'ai pas oubliée, je l'ai prise à la bonne heure, bref, je n'ai rien fait de travers.

- Il t'en reste ? Demanda Severus suspicieux.

- Oui mais seulement dans mon dortoir.

- Je peux aller te la chercher, dit Drago.

- Je veux bien. Merci. C'est la bouteille noire dans ma valise.

- Je reviens tout de suite.

Et Drago sortit de la pièce. Lily s'assit à côté de Tara et commença à lui caresser les cheveux.

- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda t-elle avec appréhension.

- Moche !

- Tara ! Ne dis pas ça ! Intervint Severus.

- Et puis il semblerait que ce ne soit pas l'opinion de tout le monde, ajouta Lily avec un petit sourire.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Tara.

- Il m'a semblé qu'un certain jeune homme, que tu détestait cordialement il y a quelques temps, ne partageait pas ton avis.

Un sourire se dessina sur les visages des parents de Tara. Celle-ci se sentit très mal à l'aise.

- Et bien ... peut être ... je ne sais pas ...

Drago vint la sauver à cet instant là en rouvrant la porte de l'infirmerie. Il tenait d'une main une bouteille noire et de l'autre ... Pansy.

- Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai trouvé à côté de la bouteille ! Une vipère ! Dit Drago en forçant Pansy à avancer.

- Ce n'est pas moi, s'insurgea cette dernière.

- Pas toi qui a fait quoi ? Demanda Severus d'un ton froid.

- Rien, murmura Pansy.

Lily et Severus se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête en même temps. Ils tirèrent chacun leurs baguettes et jetèrent des sorts inaudibles autour du lit, créant ainsi une bulle. Severus se tourna vers Pansy qui était devenue blanche.

- Soit tu avoues tout de suite ce que tu as fait, soit j'irais chercher moi même la vérité dans ta tête.

- Vous ne pouvez pas ... vous n'avez pas le droit ... balbutia Pansy terrorisée.

- Je serais toi, je me méfierais, dit Drago. Tu ne les connais pas.

Tara était au comble de la jubilation.

- Je raconterais tout à mes parents.

- C'est une excellent idée, dit Lily d'une voix que Tara ne lui connaissait pas. Et tu leur enverras les salutations de la famille Rogue. Je doute cependant qu'ils te plaignent.

- Alors ? Demanda Severus en braquant sa baguette sur Pansy.

- C'est bon ! S'écria la jeune fille. J'ai ajouté deux ou trois choses dans la bouteille.

- Quelles choses ? Cria Severus.

- Je ne sais plus ... un peu de tout ce qui trainait dans la valise de Tara.

- Rien d'autre ? Ajouta Severus toujours aussi menaçant.

- Non, je le jure.

- J'espère pour toi, conclut celui-ci.

Tara regarda sa mère qui lui sourit.

- Ce n'est pas grave ma chérie. Elle a juste annihiler les effets mais on en a emmené avec nous et ça ira. Ne t'en fais pas.

- Parfait ! Dit Tara rassurée. Bon et bien je crois qu'on peut laisser partir Pansy maintenant.

Ils la regardèrent tous avec des yeux ronds et elle leur sourit.

- Vas t'en Pansy !

- Tu es sure ? Demanda Severus.

- Oui, mais j'ai juste une dernière chose à faire avant qu'elle parte.

Tara se redressa sur son lit, saisit brusquement sa propre baguette et la pointa sur Pansy en criant :

- ENDOLORIS !

Tara regarda avec délice la jeune fille hurler et se tordre de douleur au sol. Ce fut Drago qui lui prit le bras quelques secondes plus tard, pour la faire cesser. Elle le regarda et le vit lui sourire. Il lui dit :

- Laisse. Elle ne mérite pas que tu aies des ennuis.

Tara mit fin au sortilège et ses parents firent disparaître la bulle. Pansy se précipita en direction de la sortie.

Lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue, Severus se tourna vers Tara :

- Je suis fier de toi !

- Ah bon ?! Pourquoi ?

- Non, pour rien ...

- Severus ! Intervint Lily qui ne semblait pas vouloir cependant démentir son mari.

A ce moment là, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit laissant apparaître ... Mr et Mrs Malefoy. Ceux-ci s'avancèrent du lit où Tara était désormais assise. Narcisse poussa un petit cri en voyant le voile de la jeune fille. Elle s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, de la même façon que Lily l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Lucius semblait inquiet.

- Ma chérie, tu vas bien ? Demanda Narcissa.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, répondit la jeune fille. Mais comment se fait-il que vous soyez tous arrivés aussi vite ?

- Et bien ... expliqua Lucius visiblement mal à l'aise. Nous étions dans les environs et nous avons entendu des rumeurs au sujet d'une jeune fille qui aurait été défigurée ...

- C'est un assez bon exposé de la situation, ironisa Tara.

- Mais nous allons arranger ça tout de suite, dit Severus en tendant une petite fiole à Tara.

La jeune fille avala la mixture avec une grimace.

- Il n'y a vraiment pas moyen de rajouter quelque chose pour le goût, demanda t-elle.

- Tara ! La réprimanda doucement sa mère. Arrête de faire l'enfant, nous t'avons déjà expliqué que ça annulerait les effets.

- Bien essayé, glissa Drago en souriant.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit alors à la volée faisant apparaître Pansy qui suivait ... le professeur Slughorn. Il semblait ennuyé. Après avoir saluer tout le monde, il s'adressa à Tara :

- Miss, cette jeune fille est venue me raconter quelque chose d'assez étrange et je voulais votre version.

- Vous faites bien d'en parler, intervint Severus. Il me semble que cette jeune fille se livre à des activités au détriment de Tara.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Slughorn interloqué. Il se trouve que Miss Parkinson est venu me rapporter que votre fille avait pratiqué sur elle un sortilège impardonnable. Le Doloris en l'occurrence.

Severus et Lily se mirent à rire. Lily se tourna vers le professeur Slughorn :

- Vous pensez réellement que notre fille serait capable de ça ? Enfin voyons Horace, vous nous connaissez assez pour saisir toute l'absurdité de la chose !

- Effectivement cela m'avait surpris mais je me dois quand même de mener une enquête.

- Une enquête ? Demanda Lucius. Vous trouvez qu'il est nécessaire d'en arriver là ?

- Moi je propose qu'il pratique la Légilimancie sur moi, dit Tara l'air sure d'elle. Il verra lui même ce qui s'est passé.

- Oh non, répondit Slughorn embarrassé. Ce n'est absolument pas nécessaire.

- J'insiste, ajouta Tara sous les yeux ébahis de Pansy.

- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, dit Lily.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, Slughorn sembla accepter l'idée et pointa sa baguette sur Tara. Celle-ci vit défiler dans sa tête une version légèrement modifiée de l'histoire. Dans la version de Tara, Pansy était venue elle même se vanter d'avoir trafiquer la potion et Tara pleurait beaucoup face aux railleries de la Serpentard. Il n'était évidemment question à aucun moment du sortilège Doloris.

Lorsque Slughorn abaissa sa baguette, il avait un air sombre. Lucius prit la parole :

- Afin de mettre un terme à l'ambiguïté de la situation et étant donné que Miss Rogue s'est déjà soumise à votre Légilimancie, ne serait-il pas équitable que cette demoiselle y soit également soumise ?

- Cela me semble la moindre des choses, répondit Slughorn. Et si vous n'avez rien à cacher Miss Parkinson, je suppose que vous n'y verrez aucun inconvénient.

- Et bien ... marmonna Pansy les yeux légèrement flous.

Slughorn effectua le même acte sur Pansy qu'il avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt sur Tara. Quelques instants plus tard, il abaissa sa baguette et jeta un regard noir à Pansy :

- Miss Parkinson, vous allez avoir de sérieux ennuis. Un tel comportement et de telles accusations sont une honte pour notre maison !

Pansy ne semblait pas réagir à cette menace. Slughorn se tourna vers Tara :

- Miss Rogue, je vous remercie de votre aide et je suis navré du dérangement. Soyez assurée que cette histoire n'en restera pas là !

Après avoir salué tout le monde, le professeur sortit de la pièce en trainant Pansy par le bras.

Lorsqu'il fut sur de ne pas être entendu, Drago se tourna vers le reste du groupe :

- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ?

- Je pense qu'il est évident que Tara a hérité des dons de son père, répondit Lucius.

- Et tu n'as pas perdu la main non plus Lucius, ajouta Lily. Merci beaucoup.

- Ce n'est rien. Si on ne protège pas sa famille de nos jours, dieu sait où nous nous retrouverons.

Tara fut émue par cette attention de Lucius, lui toujours relativement distant. Elle se tourna vers Drago qui semblait dans un flou total :

- J'ai modifié la version que j'ai donnée à Slughorn grâce à l'occlumancie et ton père a modifié la mémoire de Pansy.

- Mais ... je n'ai rien vu, dit Drago étonné.

- C'était un peu le but mon chéri, lui dit Narcissa.

Le soir venu, les parents, rassurés, rentrèrent chez eux après avoir assuré à Tara qu'ils reviendraient le lendemain. Celle-ci eut beau protester, répétant que tout irait bien, elle était quand même contente de les voir inquiets pour elle.

Drago resta avec elle, pour lui tenir compagnie selon lui, mais Tara voyait très bien que c'était car il se faisait du soucis. Elle ne dit rien mais lui en était reconnaissante.


	6. Chapitre 5

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Tara ouvrit les yeux, elle eut l'agréable surprise de voir le jeune homme accoudé à son lit. Il la regardait et lui souriait. La raison de sa présence à l'infirmerie lui revint soudainement et elle porta les mains à son visage. Elle ne sentit cependant que le voile qu'elle n'osait pas enlever.

- A quoi je ressemble ? Demanda t-elle à Drago.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Répondit celui-ci un peu inquiet. Mais il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

Face à l'air effrayé de Tara, celui-ci partit chercher un miroir sur une table un peu plus loin et le lui tendit en faisant mine de s'éloigner.

- Où tu vas ? Demanda Tara surprise.

- Je pensais que tu préfèrerais être seule pour voir ce qu'il en est.

- Non, je ...

Elle posa le miroir et lui fit signe d'approcher.

- Tu me diras ...

La jeune fille souleva lentement le voile en évitant soigneusement de regarder son compagnon. Lorsqu'elle tourna enfin les yeux vers lui, il lui sourit.

- C'est bon. Tout est revenu à la normale.

Tara se jeta sur lui et le serra contre elle, soulagée. Elle en profita pour déposer un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme et fut surprise de le voir enchainer sur un vrai baiser. Tara se laissa faire, un peu désorientée par son inexpérience en la matière. Elle n'avait effectivement jamais approché d'autres garçons que lui et jusque là, on ne pouvait pas dire que leurs relations avaient été très amicales. Elle avait une petite appréhension, ne voulant pas paraître ridicule mais en cet instant, rien n'était important en dehors du contact de ses lèvres et la sensation de ses mains sur ses hanches.

Ce fut sans conteste le plus doux moment de la vie de Tara et le plus embarrassant également.

- Oh pardon, s'écria Lily qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Je reviendrais ...

Elle sortit précipitamment de l'infirmerie laissant Drago et Tara dans un état de gêne intense. Tara avait rarement vu Drago rougir autant et elle se doutait qu'elle devait être dans le même état. Elle se mit à rire nerveusement :

- Je n'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler, dit-elle.

- Tu n'es pas la seule ... mais ça ne me dérange pas.

Elle lui sourit, se sentant fondre. Quel était donc cette sensation de chaleur qu'elle ressentait ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ces préoccupations car Severus entrait dans la pièce, un air étrange sur le visage. Mi-amusé, mi-sceptique.

- C'est bon ? Vous avez fini ?

- Papa ! S'exclama Tara choquée.

- Ravi de voir que tu as repris ton visage normal. Si tout va bien, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Drago, ta mère et moi repartons. Nous avons des choses à faire.

- Quelles choses ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Ça, je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Est-ce que ça n'aurait pas, par hasard, un rapport avec le fait que vous vous trouviez tout près du château hier ?

Severus pâlit légèrement et Tara en profita pour revenir à la charge :

- Et ne me dis pas que je raconte n'importe quoi. Vous ne pouviez pas arriver aussi vite si vous n'aviez pas été dans les environs. Alors j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous faites ?

- Tu veux bien cesser de fourrer ton nez partout ! S'emporta Severus. Ça ne te regarde pas !

- Très bien, dans ces cas-là ne te plains pas que je fasse des bêtises ou que j'espionne ! Je ne suis plus une enfant !

- Tara ! Tu crois vraiment que si je voulais te parler de quoi que ce soit, je le ferais ici ?

- Ah ! Donc tu aurais bien quelque chose ...

- Ça suffit ! Nous reprendrons cette conversation en sécurité.

- Parfait ! A Noël ! Quand nous rentrerons à la maison.

- On verra ...

Tara regagna la salle commune des Serpentards après avoir embrassé ses parents, qui jetaient des œillades gênantes à Drago. Lorsqu'ils furent installés, Tara se tourna vers Drago :

- Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Pansy ?

- Je crois qu'elle a eu pas mal de retenues et qu'elle a intérêt à se tenir à carreau pour quelques temps car Slughorn était furieux. Je l'ai entendu crier qu'elle était le déshonneur des Serpentards et qu'il n'appréciait pas d'être passé pour un idiot devant nos parents.

- Au moins, elle ne nous embêtera plus. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle tenait autant à toi.

Tara se mordit la lèvre. Elle vit bien sur le visage de Drago qu'elle venait de se trahir. Elle n'attendit pas qu'il lui demande pour lui avouer :

- Sans le faire exprès, j'ai entendu une de vos conversation, il y a quelques jours.

- Ah ...

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'elle était ta petite-amie ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je suis un peu ...

- Coureur ?

- Oui.

- Même si c'était le cas, au moins ça ferait un bon équilibre entre nous deux.

Elle se blottit dans ses bras et attrapa un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier du jour abandonné non loin. Il titrait : « Tentative d'intrusion à Poudlard »

Elle déplia en hâte le journal et lut un article assez fade dans lequel elle n'apprenait rien de plus. Quelqu'un avait tenté de forcer les défenses du château mais on ne savait pas qui, ni comment, ni même pourquoi.

- Tu en avais entendu parler ? Demanda t-elle.

- J'avais remarqué qu'il y avait de l'agitation mais j'avais d'autres préoccupations plus importantes à ce moment-là.

Elle lui sourit et se redressa pour l'embrasser.

- Tu sais que je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu soies comme ça.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu n'as jamais été très sympathique avec moi, avant.

- Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Dit le jeune homme qui semblait vexé.

- Cites moi une seule fois où tu as été gentil.

- Est-ce que tu te rappelles la fois où j'ai été puni pendant presque un mois ?

- Oui, tu t'étais battu c'est ça ?

- Tu te souviens avec qui ?

- Oh c'est vrai, dit Tara en ouvrant de grands yeux. Avec des moldus ! Mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Ils s'étaient moqué de toi.

- C'est mignon ... Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

- Pour que tu me voies comme un preux chevalier ? Non merci. J'aimais bien te voir folle de rage à cause de moi.

- Pourtant, tu ne t'es jamais moqué de mon aspect ni même de mon sang.

- J'ai dit que j'aimais bien te faire enrager, pas te faire mal. Je ne suis peut être pas un modèle de gentillesse, mais je ne suis pas aussi minable.

- J'aurais quand même bien eu besoin de toi à certains moments ...

- Navré mais je ne voulais pas non plus que tu me voies comme un frère.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que ... je veux être plus.

Tara vit les yeux gris briller d'un éclat qu'elle n'y avait jamais vu. Elle déposa à nouveau un baiser timide sur les lèvres de Drago et retourna à sa lecture, même si son esprit était ailleurs. Plutôt dans le passé où elle réexaminait leurs disputes sous un autre angle. Effectivement, il n'avait jamais vraiment été si teigneux que ça. En tout cas, il ne l'avait jamais fait pleurer.


	7. Chapitre 6

Tara attendait les vacances de Noël avec impatience. Elle n'avait pas oublié qu'elle avait une conversation à terminer avec son père. Elle en parlait souvent avec Drago même s'ils ne s'étendaient pas sur les détails, se méfiant des oreilles indiscrètes. Ils en étaient cependant arrivé à la même conclusion : leurs parents n'étaient pas étrangers à l'intrusion. Le problème était de savoir pourquoi.

Lorsque les adolescents regagnèrent leurs demeures respectives, ils se séparèrent avec amertume. Tara avait pris l'habitude de voir son petit-ami tous les jours et de passer tous ses temps libres avec lui. Il allait lui manquer même si elle ferait tout son possible pour trouver des prétextes l'obligeant à se rendre au manoir Malefoy.

Les efforts de Tara furent récompensés. Elle vit Drago presque tous les jours soit parce qu'elle avait soit disant besoin de son aide pour ses devoirs, quand ce n'était pas lui qui utilisait cette excuse, ou parce qu'elle avait envie de jouer au Quidditch avec lui. Ses parents n'avaient jamais remarqué qu'elle ne montait en réalité jamais sur un balai car elle avait bien trop le vertige. Ils passaient donc leurs journées ensemble, à ne pas faire leur devoir ni à jouer au Quidditch.

Une après-midi où ils étaient tous les deux chez Drago, ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre de ce dernier lorsqu'ils entendirent des voix dans le bureau de Lucius.

- Nous avons échoué cette fois là mais je ne désespère pas, dit la voix de Lucius.

- Tu as quand même bien vu que les défenses du château sont trop élaborées pour que nous puissions y entrer de cette manière, ajouta la voix de Severus.

- C'était prévisible, dit la voix de Narcissa. Dumbledore n'est pas un imbécile. Il sait comment protéger le château.

- Le château, on s'en moque, dit Lucius. Mais il nous le faut, lui. Et il doit être vivant !

- Le maitre commence à s'impatienter, dit Severus.

Tara avait l'oreille collée à la porte, côte à côte avec Drago. Elle le regardait l'air ébahi. Alors qu'elle allait lui demander s'il avait compris la même chose qu'elle, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et ils se retrouvèrent à plat ventre, aux pieds de Lily. Elle paraissait furieuse.

- Vous n'avez pas honte ?!

- Mais 'man ... , commença Tara.

- Il n'y a pas de « mais ». On ne vous a pas élevés comme ça !

- C'est de la faute de Papa ! Rugit Tara.

Lily se tourna vers son mari qui paraissait abasourdi :

- De quoi est ce que tu parles ?

- Oses dire que tu as oublié la conversation que nous devons terminer ! Lança Tara sur un ton de défi.

- Ce n'est pas le moment ! Maintenant, SORTEZ !

- TOUS LES DEUX ! Hurla Lucius.

Les adolescents allaient sortir, boudeurs, lorsqu'une voix aiguë qui glaça Tara, se fit entendre :

- Non, laissez-les venir à moi ...

- Maitre, vous êtes trop faible, glissa Lucius.

- J'ai dit : laissez-les venir à moi !

- Bien maître, dit Lucius d'une voix faible.

Il fit signe aux adolescents d'approcher. Lorsqu'ils furent assez près de l'endroit d'où émanait la voix, Tara eut un mouvement de recul en voyant ce qu'elle avait d'abord pris pour un tas de chiffons.

Devant eux, une créature à l'aspect répugnant était emmitouflé dans une robe de sorcier. La créature avait la taille d'un bébé même s'il ne faisait aucun doute que ce n'en était pas un. Deux yeux rouges se posèrent sur Tara qui en ressentit un frisson.

- Inclinez-vous devant Lord Voldemort ! Dit la créature.

Tara et Drago s'exécutèrent d'un même mouvement même s'ils semblaient, tous les deux, avoir du mal à croire ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Tara était un peu effrayée et elle ne put s'empêcher d'attraper la main de Drago qu'il serra dans la sienne. La jeune fille entendit le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'adresser à leurs pères :

- Ainsi, voici la nouvelle génération ? Il ne fait aucun doute qu'il est ton fils Lucius et qu'elle est ta fille Severus.

- C'est exact maître, répondit Severus d'une voix ferme qui tentait de masquer son appréhension.

- Relevez-vous, dit le Seigneur aux adolescents. Vous voyez à quoi en est réduit votre maître ? Et malgré tous les efforts de vos parents, le seul moyen de me permettre de renaitre reste hors de portée. Mais peut être que vous accepterez de nous aider ? Ajouta t-il d'une voix qui laissait comprendre que c'était bien plus un ordre qu'une question.

- Maître, ils sont si jeunes, murmura Narcissa qui se terrait dans son coin depuis l'arrivée des adolescents.

- Vous n'étiez pas beaucoup plus âgés quand vous avez tous rejoints les rangs de mes fidèles mangemorts !

- Mais ... ils ne sont pas en mesure de nous aider, ajouta t-elle dans l'espoir que le Seigneur renonce à son idée.

- Justement, si ! Qui mieux qu'eux pourrait approcher le garçon ?

Un silence se fit. Tara regardait Drago en le suppliant du regard de lui dire qu'elle se trompait sur les intentions du maître. Mais il ne semblait pas plus rassuré qu'elle.

- Vous voulez participer au retour de votre maitre ? Demanda Voldemort aux adolescents.

- Oui, maitre, répondirent-ils en chœur.

- Alors ramenez-moi le garçon. Ramenez-moi Neville Londubat ! Sinon ...

- Bien maître, répondit Drago. Nous le ferons.

- Très bien. Maintenant, laissez-nous.

Tara et Drago ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et sortirent précipitamment du bureau de Lucius. Drago emmena la jeune fille dans sa chambre et une fois arrivés, la serra contre lui.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! S'exclama Tara.

- Moi non plus mais je comprends mieux les secrets de nos parents et la tentative d'intrusion.

- Ils essayaient d'enlever Londubat ?! Même moi je sais qu'il est impossible de pénétrer dans le château !

- Je pense qu'ils n'ont pas eu le choix. Ils devaient essayer ! Mais le maître a raison. Nous sommes les plus aptes à approcher Londubat.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de la peine, mais ce n'est pas « nous », c'est « moi ».

- Quoi ?

- Au cas où tu n'aies pas remarqué, les Gryffondors ne semblent pas te porter dans leur cœur.

- Tandis que toi ... dit Drago d'un ton sarcastique.

- Moi je ne suis qu'une pauvre jeune fille martyrisée par les Serpentards, défigurée par l'une d'entre eux et j'ai une autre petite idée.

- Déjà ?

- Je ne sais pas comment on va ramener Londubat au maître mais je sais comment faire pour l'approcher.

Face à l'air interrogateur de Drago, Tara se lança dans ses explications.

Quelques heures plus tard, Tara et Drago redescendirent dans le salon à la recherche de leurs parents, conscients qu'ils devraient les affronter à un moment ou un autre. Ils les trouvèrent en grande conversation, tous les quatre. Dès que Lily les vit arriver, elle se mit à crier :

- Vous êtes contents de vous ?

- Maman, calme toi, répondit Tara.

- Que je me calme ? Que je me calme ?! Et comment je peux me calmer alors que vous vous êtes délibérément mis dans une telle situation !

- On sait déjà ... intervint Drago à mi-voix.

- Ça suffit ! Rugit Narcissa. Nous avons tout essayé pour dissuader le maître mais il refuse de changer d'avis.

- Ce n'est pas grave ... tenta de dire Tara.

- Pas grave ? Mais vous êtes totalement inconscients ?!

- ON SAIT COMMENT Y ARRIVER ! Cria Tara.

- Vraiment ? Dit Lucius en s'approchant d'eux. Et peut-on savoir par quel miracle vous pensez réussir là où nous avons échoué ?

- Et bien, nous avons déjà un avantage sur vous dans le sens où nous sommes déjà dans le château ... murmura Tara en baissant la tête, impressionnée par le charisme de Lucius.

- Effectivement. Cependant, j'aimerais bien savoir quelle est la seconde partie de votre plan.

- Père, si je peux me permettre ...

Et Drago se lança dans les mêmes explications que Tara lui avait donné quelques heures plus tôt.

- Vous êtes naïfs à ce point ? S'emporta Narcissa. Vous pensez vraiment qu'il se fera avoir de cette façon ?

- Oui, je le crois, dit Tara sur un ton péremptoire. De toutes façons, c'est notre seule chance. Et puis, cela ne nous coûte rien d'essayer. Évidemment, si vous avez une meilleure idée ...

Un silence lourd de signification se fit. Tara comprit qu'elle avait réussi à les convaincre.

- Très bien, essayez, dit Narcissa visiblement vaincue Mais ne vous mettez pas dans une position de vulnérabilité !

- Et n'oubliez pas que nous sommes là au cas où la situation vous échappe, ajouta Lily.

- Ne vous en faites pas, dit Tara d'un ton léger. Nous savons ce que nous faisons.


	8. Chapitre 7

Lorsque les vacances prirent fin, les adolescents retournèrent au château beaucoup plus sereins que leurs parents. Tara était sure d'elle et Drago avait décidé de lui faire entièrement confiance. Ils étaient prêts.

Cependant un matin, lors d'une récréation entre deux cours, une dispute éclata entre eux deux.

- Comment oses-tu ? Cria Tara.

- C'est tout ce que tu mérites, immonde sang-mêlé !

Tara gifla Drago et s'éloigna de lui, en pleurs. Elle le regarda rentrer dans le château, sans même un regard pour elle mais visiblement furieux. Tara essuya ses yeux et chercha un moyen de se changer les idées. Elle vit au loin Luna qui errait seule. Elle lui sourit et celle-ci s'approcha d'elle :

- Ça va ? Demanda la Serdaigle.

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Il est toujours comme ça. Mais cette fois, c'en est trop, je ne le supporte plus.

- Je comprends. Moi non plus je ne serais pas contente. Tu veux venir avec moi, je dois retrouver des amis.

- Je ne sais pas ... je ne les connais pas.

- Mais si. Tu les as rencontrés dans le train, le premier jour.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, ils sont très gentils.

Luna emmena Tara vers un petit groupe d'élèves, tous vêtus de rouge et or.

- Salut, dit Luna. Je vous présente Tara Rogue.

- Salut, répondirent les Gryffondors qui paraissaient méfiants.

Un silence gênant s'installa.

- Ne vous en faites pas, ajouta Luna d'une voix enjouée. Elle est peut être à Serpentard mais je me demande encore comment ça se fait.

Une jeune fille brune se tourna vers Tara et lui tendit la main :

- Enchanté, je suis Hermione Granger. Et eux c'est Ron Weasley et Neville Londubat.

- Enchantée, répondit Tara. Je me souviens de toi Ron. C'est toi qui a pris ma défense quand Drago est venu me chercher.

- Oui c'est vrai, dit Ron en rougissant. Mais pourquoi tu l'as suivi ?

- C'est un peu compliqué, répondit Tara mal à l'aise. Disons que je n'ai pas eu le choix. Nos parents se connaissent et je dois lui obéir sinon ça créerait des problèmes.

- Ce n'est pas juste, s'insurgea Neville.

- Je sais mais c'est gentil de compatir, lui répondit-elle en lui adressant un sourire lumineux.

Une sonnerie retentit indiquant la reprise des cours. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le château.

- A plus tard, dit Luna en s'éloignant en sautillant.

- Je crois qu'on a cours ensemble maintenant, dit Tara.

- Oui, c'est le cours de potions, répondit Neville qui semblait éviter de la regarder.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en classe, Slughorn n'était pas encore présent. Tara fit mine de gagner sa place habituelle, à côté de Drago mais celui-ci lui cria :

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais passer deux heures à côté de toi ?!

- Mais ... commença t-elle l'air désespérée.

- Va voir ailleurs, je ne te veux pas à côté de moi !

- Laisse la tranquille, s'indigna Hermione.

- On ne t'a rien demandé toi, sale ...

Tara allait crier quelque chose mais Hermione vint lui attraper le bras et lui dit :

- Tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir avec nous. Laisse le, il ne mérite pas mieux.

Tara se dirigea vers le côté de la salle où étaient les Gryffondors. Ceux-ci lui lançaient des regards mi-assassins, mi-compatissants. Tara s'installa à leur table et se retrouva assise à côté de Neville.

Pendant tout le reste du cours, Tara s'appliqua à faire sa potion en donnant sans arrêt des conseils à Neville qui ne semblait vraiment pas doué.

Lorsque le cours prit fin, tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Tara avait suivi machinalement le mouvement tout en discutant avec Hermione. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au niveau de la table des Serpentards, cette dernière lui dit à l'oreille :

- Si tu veux, tu peux manger avec nous. Parce que je pense que tu n'es plus la bienvenue à la table de Malefoy.

- Tu crois ? Demanda Tara avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

- Mais oui, allez viens.

Tara suivi la Gryffondor à sa table où les autres membres de la maison la regardèrent, surpris. Hermione prit la parole :

- Alors, parce qu'une élève vient d'une autre maison, elle n'a pas le droit de déjeuner avec nous ?

Des murmures s'élevèrent de la table mais les regards disparurent. Les jeunes filles s'installèrent aux côtés de Ron et Neville où elle prirent un repas teintés de rires et de remarques désobligeantes sur Drago.

Le reste de la journée, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors n'avaient pas cours ensemble mais le soir venu, Tara, en entrant dans la Grande Salle, prit le chemin de la table des Gryffondors où elle fut mieux accueillie que le midi. Elle interrogea ses nouveaux camarades :

- C'est Hermione qui a mis les choses au point avec les autres, expliqua Neville.

- Merci, dit Tara avec un grand sourire. Je dois dire que c'est vraiment plus agréable de manger avec vous qu'avec ...

- Sans problème, dit Ron.

Après le diner, les amis se séparèrent et Tara regagna la salle commune des Serpentards où les élèves lui tournèrent tous le dos. Drago l'aperçut et l'agrippa par le bras pour l'emmener à l'abri des regards. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls et certains de ne pas être vus, Tara se jeta dans les bras de Drago qui l'embrassa avec passion.

- Tu m'as manqué, dit la jeune fille.

- Toi aussi, répondit-il en souriant. Mais tu es une peste : tu aurais pu y aller moins fort avec la gifle.

- Navrée dit-elle en caressant sa joue, mais il fallait que ça ait l'air vrai. Et puis je pourrais te dire pareil : « immonde sang-mêlé » ? Merci.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas te vexer pour ça ? Tu sais très bien que je n'en pense pas un mot.

- Je sais, dit-elle en riant.

- Tu es vraiment douée parce que tu paraissais bien t'amuser avec eux.

- Ah ? Parce que tu m'espionnes maintenant ?

- Qu'est ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ?

Tara déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Drago.

- C'est quand même assez difficile de te regarder de loin, dit la jeune fille.

- Je sais ... mais tu sais bien que ce n'est que pour un temps.

- Oui mais bon ... Allez, il faut qu'on y retourne sinon ça aura l'air louche.

Après un dernier baiser, Tara regagna la première la salle commune en adoptant un air triste et en faisant semblant de pleurer. Drago sortit à son tour, très convaincant dans son rôle de bourreau enragé.

Les jours qui suivirent Tara se rapprocha considérablement des Gryffondors. Ils se retrouvaient à chaque pause et partageaient tous leurs repas. Tara faisait toujours en sorte de s'asseoir à côté de Neville et ne manquait pas une occasion de lui adresser son sourire le plus doux. Ce qui ne semblait pas laisser le jeune homme de marbre. Il avait même semblé à Tara l'avoir vu rougir.

Régulièrement, Drago faisait en sorte de provoquer devant les Gryffondors des disputes avec Tara afin qu'ils viennent la secourir. Ce qu'ils ne manquaient pas de faire. Ils paraissaient même devenir de plus en plus proches d'elle.

Et tous les soirs, Drago et Tara se retrouvaient et se conduisaient à nouveau comme les amoureux qu'ils étaient, à l'abri des regards de leurs camarades.

Cependant, un soir, une vraie dispute éclata entre eux :

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, rugit Tara.

- Tara ! C'est nécessaire et tu le sais. Même si ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi !

- Non ce n'est pas nécessaire. On peut ...

- On peut faire quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas mais on va trouver un autre moyen !

- Nous n'avons pas le temps. Le maître commence à s'impatienter.

Tara baissa la tête et Drago la prit dans ses bras.

- Je sais que c'est difficile mais dis toi que je serais toujours là et que ça ne changera rien.

- Tu en es vraiment sur ?

- Certain. Fais moi un peu confiance.

- D'accord ... mais pourquoi ce jour-là ?

- Je ne vois pas de meilleure occasion.

- Tu dois avoir raison ...

Ils se séparèrent sur une note triste qui n'était pas simulée pour une fois. Tara resta tard dans la salle commune et alors qu'elle allait se coucher, Drago fit irruption dans la salle.

Sans un mot, il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans une salle de classe voisine. A l'aide de sa baguette, il créa la même bulle que Severus et Lily avaient un jour créé à l'infirmerie, puis se tourna vers Tara :

- Ce soir, on oublie tout et on reste ensemble.

- Quoi ? Ici ?

Drago fit apparaître une espèce de lit et l'entraina dessus. La seule clarté de la pièce était celle de la Lune et Tara vit que les yeux de Drago avaient un éclat étrange. Un peu coquin.

- Ah d'accord ! Dit la jeune fille en riant. Drago Malefoy, essayeriez-vous de me dévergonder ?

- Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Plus tard, Tara était allongée dans les bras de son amant, nus tous les deux. La jeune fille tourna les yeux vers Drago et lui murmura :

- Tu sais que je ne veux toujours pas ...

- Je sais mais je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne changera rien.

Tara embrassa Drago et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Je t'aime.

Il sourit avant de lui répondre à mi-voix :

- Moi aussi.


	9. Chapitre 8

Le lendemain matin, Tara partageait son petit-déjeuner avec le trio de Gryffondor et alors qu'elle faisait passer les toasts à Ron, elle effleura délibérément le bras de Neville. Elle le vit frissonner et lui sourit. Elle savait que ça allait fonctionner même si ça la dégoûtait d'avance. Elle passa la journée à hésiter puis se jeta à l'eau le soir venu, profitant d'un moment où Ron était à son entrainement de Quidditch et Hermione à la bibliothèque.

- Neville ? Demanda t-elle timidement. Tu sais que la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard à lieu dans quelques jours ?

- Oui, j'ai vu ça, répondit le jeune homme.

- C'est pour la Saint-Valentin et je voulais savoir si tu voudrais bien ... y aller ... avec moi.

- Oh, dit Neville gêné. Et bien, ... oui. Avec plaisir.

Tara s'approcha de Neville et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de jeune homme. Elle sentit une nausée monter en elle et fit semblant de glousser avant de disparaître dans les premières toilettes venues. Elle se lava la bouche à grande eau avant de ressortir.

Les jours précédant la Saint Valentin, Tara mit tout en œuvre pour jouer une comédie amoureuse avec Neville même si elle ne cessait de penser à Drago. Celui-ci paraissaient renfrogné et jaloux mais elle voyait bien qu'il faisait son possible pour prendre sur lui et ne pas lui montrer.

Il était désormais régulier que Tara se promène en tenant la main de Neville ce qui ne semblait choquer personne.

Enfin, le jour J arriva et Tara retrouva Neville dans le hall du château. Hermione, Ron et Luna l'accompagnaient mais dès qu'ils eurent franchis le portail, ils s'éloignèrent d'eux après leur avoir adressé des clins d'œil appuyés et leur avoir souhaité une bonne journée d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Tara prit la main de Neville et l'entraina dans les rues du village où ils firent le tour des boutiques. Soudain, Tara regarda sa montre et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Viens, je veux t'emmener quelque part.

Elle l'entraina au fond du village, loin des habitations à proximité d'une caverne creusée dans la montagne.

- Tu es sure que c'est une bonne idée ? Demanda Neville.

- Allez, dit Tara d'un air implorant. Ne fais pas le timide. Et puis, j'ai envie d'être un peu à l'abri des regards.

Elle lui adressa un regard évocateur et il bomba le torse en la suivant. Ils gagnèrent la caverne après une escalade des plus difficiles. Dès qu'ils eurent pénétré dans la grotte, Tara se tourne vers le Gryffondor et le regarda avec un air sombre.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda le jeune homme surpris.

- Oh rien, dit la jeune fille en sortant sa baguette. PETRIFICUS TOTALUS !

Le jeune homme tomba à la renverse et Tara éclata d'un rire cristallin assez effrayant. Drago surgit soudain du fond de la caverne et s'approcha du corps inerte de Neville. Il lui décocha un violent coup de pied dans le ventre en murmurant :

- Ça c'est pour avoir touché ma petite-amie !

Il s'approcha alors de Tara et l'embrassa fougueusement.

- Enfin ! C'est terminé cette comédie !

- Ne t'en fais pas, Drago. C'était la première et dernière fois. Je t'aime trop pour recommencer. J'ai failli vomir plus d'une fois.

- Et moi j'ai failli le tuer plus d'une fois.

Ils se mirent à rire. Soudain, des silhouettes noires masquées apparurent. L'une d'elle se tourna vers les adolescents et la voix de Severus en émana :

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous y arriviez.

- C'est agréable de voir que tu nous fait confiance, répondit Tara

- Ce n'est pas ça mais votre plan était tellement enfantin ...

- Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer l'orgueil d'un Gryffondor, dit la jeune fille. Je pense qu'il a cru jusqu'au bout que nous allions ... Beurk, rien que l'idée me donne la nausée.

- Je vous félicite, intervint une autre silhouette dont la voix était celle de Lucius. Le maître sera fier de vous. Maintenant, partons.

L'une des silhouettes prit le corps de Neville sur son épaule et transplana. Tara s'agrippa au bras de son père, tandis que Drago agrippait celui de Lucius. La jeune fille transplana aux côtés de Severus qu'elle ne voulait pas lâcher tant la sensation de vide lui était désagréable. Lorsqu'ils réapparurent, ils se trouvaient dans un cimetière.

Tara regarda autour d'elle et vit sa mère et Narcissa qui était en train de s'occuper d'un chaudron. Voldemort était installé à leurs côtés, son aspect étant toujours aussi misérable. Severus s'adressa aux adolescents :

- Mettez-vous dans un coin et pour une fois, par pitié, ne bougez plus.

- C'est bon, s'indigna Tara qui n'aurait avoué pour rien au monde qu'elle allait suivre ses instructions à la lettre avec plaisir.

Un étrange rituel se déroula sous leurs yeux. Les mangemorts attachèrent Neville à une tombe après lui avoir pris sa baguette et le libérèrent du sortilège de saucissonage. Lucius s'adressa alors aux autres mangemorts :

- Frères, le maître va maintenant revenir parmi nous sous sa forme originelle.

Il se dirigea vers la créature et la sortit du tas de chiffons. D'une manière tout à fait solennelle, il l'approcha du chaudron dans lequel il le laissa tomber. Tara étouffa un petit cri et attrapa la main de Drago qui semblait aussi impressionné qu'elle.

Lucius se dirigea vers une tombe et y pointa sa baguette. Celle-ci sembla s'ouvrir et des os se dirigèrent vers le chaudron dans lequel ils tombèrent. Lucius prononça d'une voix froide :

- Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaitre son fils.

La surface du chaudron se mit à briller d'un éclat aveuglant et des étincelles ainsi qu'un sifflement s'en échappèrent. Puis le liquide prit une teinte d'un bleu vif.

Lucius s'approcha alors du chaudron et sortit un poignard d'argent. Il remonta sa manche et se trancha la main droite qui tomba dans le chaudron en prononçant :

- Que la chair du serviteur, donnée volontairement fasse revivre son maitre.

Tara serra plus fort la main de Drago qui la prit dans ses bras. Ils étaient apparemment tous les deux écœurés.

Enfin, Lucius, qui ne se souciait visiblement pas du sang qui coulait de son bras, s'approcha de Neville et abattit son arme sur le bras du garçon. Neville poussa un hurlement de douleur qui fit sourire Lucius. Ce dernier retourna vers le chaudron et y fit couler quelques gouttes du sang qui se trouvaient sur son poignard, en récitant :

- Que le sang de l'ennemi, pris par la force, ressuscite celui qui le combat.

Lucius s'écarta alors du chaudron dont le liquide avait pris une teinte immaculée. D'autres étincelles s'en élevèrent suivies d'une giclée de vapeur. Puis un écran de fumée se forma, cachant désormais le chaudron aux yeux de tous.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la fumée se dissipa et le Seigneur des Ténèbres apparut, plus vivant et robuste que jamais. Il avait repris son apparence normale et se tenait debout face à ses serviteurs.

Il s'approcha de Lucius et lui tendit la main. Lucius s'inclina et sortit une baguette de sa cape qu'il tendit à son maître. Sans un mot, celui-ci brandit sa baguette au dessus du bras de Lucius et Tara vit avec stupeur apparaître une sorte de gant doré qui prit la place de la main disparue du mangemort.

- Merci, maître, murmura Lucius.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui fit signe de se relever puis se tourna vers le cercle que formaient ses fidèles.

- Mes chers mangemorts, nous voilà de nouveau réunis comme au temps de notre grandeur. Je suis ravi de vous voir tous ici.

Voldemort tourna alors la tête pour regarder l'assemblée et s'arrêta sur les adolescents. Il s'avança vers eux, qui s'inclinaient face à leur maître, et leur dit :

- Redressez-vous.

Ils s'exécutèrent mais n'osaient pas regarder le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans les yeux.

- Alors c'est à vous que je dois mon retour ? Qui aurait cru que je soies sauvé par des enfants ... Mais quelque part, la boucle est bouclée. Anéanti par un enfant et ressuscité par d'autres enfants. Cependant, je dois avouer que je suis agréablement surpris. Je ne pensais que vous en seriez capables.

- Merci maître, dit Drago d'une petite voix.

- Oui, ajouta Tara, merci maître.

- Et c'est donc toi, Tara, qui a réussi à m'amener Londubat ?

- Je n'aurais rien pu faire sans Drago ou sans nos parents, maître.

- C'est très noble de ta part de ne pas accaparer toute la gloire. Je m'en souviendrais.

Voldemort se détourna d'eux et se dirigea vers Neville qui paraissait terrifié et en restait muet. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'adressa à lui :

- Il semblerait que « Le Survivant » ne le reste pas longtemps. Que pouvons-nous faire d'autre de toi ?

Face au silence de Neville, Voldemort regarda Tara et lui dit :

- Jeune fille, puisque c'est toi qui a permis de l'amener jusqu'à moi, je voudrais avoir ton avis : que faisons-nous de lui ?

- Maître, je pense que le mieux serait de ... le tuer.

- Et bien ... tu te révèles encore plus satisfaisante que ce que je croyais. Approche toi.

La jeune fille s'avança vers son maître et Neville. Celui-ci, voyant Tara parut retrouver la parole :

- Tara ! Par pitié, aide moi !

- Silence ! Rugit la jeune fille.

- Mais je croyais ...

- Il suffit ! Reprit Tara sur le même ton froid. Misérable cafard !

- Je crois mon jeune ami, intervint Voldemort, que cette personne s'est jouée de toi. Mais passons aux choses sérieuses.

Voldemort détacha les liens de Neville qui semblait désemparé et incrédule. Il tenta de s'approcher de Tara mais celle-ci se recula en manifestant un réel dégoût. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres récupéra la baguette de Neville des mains de Severus et la jeta aux pieds du jeune homme.

- Tiens, prends ! Tu en auras besoin. J'estime que tu as le droit de te défendre quand Lord Voldemort te défit en duel. Nous verrons bien l'ampleur de tes pouvoirs.

Les mangemorts se mirent à rire.

- Et maintenant, saluons-nous, dit Voldemort avec un sourire glacial.

Mais Neville ne bougea pas d'un pouce, apparemment tétanisé par la peur. Voldemort leva sa baguette et jeta un sort qui força le garçon à s'incliner.

- Voilà qui est mieux. Ton cher Dumbledore ne t'a donc pas appris les us ? C'est bien dommage. En garde !

Neville redressa la tête et n'eut le temps de rien faire. Un éclair de lumière verte jaillit de la baguette de Voldemort accompagné de la noble formule : « AVADA KEDAVRA ! », et heurta le jeune homme de plein fouet. Celui-ci bascula à l'arrière et tomba sur le sol. Il était mort.

- Et voilà comment finit celui qui portait les espoirs de tout un peuple, dit Voldemort en riant.


	10. Chapitre 9

Tara était assise face à son miroir. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils en étaient arrivés jusque là. Elle regardait le chemin qu'ils avaient parcourus et avait l'impression que la soirée de la mort de Neville faisait partie d'une autre vie.

A partir de ce jour-là, les familles Malefoy et Rogue étaient devenus d'encore plus proches collaborateurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tara et Drago avaient eu l'honneur de recevoir la marque des ténèbres sur leur avant-bras gauche et faisaient désormais partie des fidèles. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était montré extrêmement laxiste avec eux et avait toléré à plusieurs reprises les altercations que les deux jeunes gens ne manquaient pas de provoquer.

Le monde magique s'était plié au règne de Voldemort et l'Ordre du Phénix n'était plus une menace. Certes, ils demeuraient actifs mais leur action était insignifiante, la plupart des sorciers ayant trop peur pour les épauler. La terreur faisait partie intégrante de la vie du commun des sorciers et la dictature des mangemorts s'étendait sur toute l'Angleterre.

Après la mort de Neville, Dumbledore avait bien tenté quelques coups d'éclat mais il avait du se rendre à l'évidence : il était désormais vaincu. Le survivant était mort et les espoirs ridicules de faire tomber le maître faisaient désormais partie du passé.

Tara observait donc son reflet et vit arriver derrière elle sa mère. Cela ne fit que la rendre plus nerveuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà car Lily avait les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Maman, s'il te plait, tu ne m'aides pas là.

- Je suis désolée, chérie mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je suis émue c'est tout.

- Je sais bien, mais moi, je suis un peu tendue alors je préfèrerais que tu soies plus calme.

- Mais enfin, chérie, comment veux-tu que je me calmes ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on marie sa fille !

Lily se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

- Maman ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu pleures. C'est certainement le plus beau jour de ma vie alors ...

- Tu es tellement belle.

- Merci. Mais tiens, regardes qui arrive ! S'exclama Tara ravie de pouvoir créer une diversion.

Narcissa entra dans la pièce. Malheureusement pour Tara, elle était dans le même état que Lily :

- Ah non ! C'est pas vrai ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

- Je suis désolée, c'est juste que ...

- Qu'on ne marie pas son fils tous les jours ? Je sais ! Déclara Tara un peu lasse. Mais j'ai déjà une pleureuse alors par pitié, faites un effort.

- Mais vous êtes si beaux tous les deux ...

- Que veux-tu ?! C'est ma fille ! Dit Severus en riant. Bon allez, mesdames, il est temps d'y aller. Tout le monde est déjà en place, il ne manque plus que vous.

Lily et Narcissa sortirent de la pièce et Tara entendit un brouhaha lui parvenir depuis le jardin où se déroulerait la cérémonie. Elle était tombée d'accord avec Drago pour organiser leur mariage dans le parc du manoir Malefoy car il représentait pour eux un symbole : celui de leurs vies unies. Quel meilleur endroit pour officialiser la chose ?

Tara sentit son père prendre sa main et la placer au creux de son bras.

- Tu es prête ?

- Je crois ...

- Je dois te poser une question : es-tu certaine de vouloir te marier avec lui ?

- Évidemment ! Avec qui d'autre ?

- C'est bon, pas besoin de t'énerver. C'est mon rôle de père.

- Je sais, répondit Tara en lui souriant. Merci Papa.

Tara était un peu engoncée dans sa robe. Certes, la robe était magnifique avec toutes ses perles et ses dentelles, mais elle n'était pas vraiment pratique. Tara se dit qu'elle pouvait au moins faire cet effort pour son fiancé. Elle s'avança à pas lents sur le chemin de l'autel, au bras de Severus. Un silence de cathédrale régnait uniquement troublé par la musique des harpes. Tara vit Drago se tourner vers elle. Il était dans un magnifique costume de la même couleur nacrée que sa robe et arborait un lys blanc à sa boutonnière. Elle l'avait rarement vu aussi élégant et devait avouer qu'elle était fière d'être celle qu'il allait épouser.

Il avait déjà pris place devant le mage qui allait les unir. Elle lui sourit et vint se placer à ses côtés après avoir échangé une bise avec son père qui s'écarta.

Drago lui prit la main et ils se tournèrent vers le mage. Celui-ci, un vieil homme, entama un discours rébarbatif sur les bienfaits du mariage. Tara ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à Drago, tout en gardant la tête baissée comme c'était l'usage. Il semblait se lasser du discours tout autant qu'elle. Enfin, le mage s'adressa à eux.

- Drago, peux-tu présenter tes vœux à Tara ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se tourna vers Tara :

- Tara, je m'engage aujourd'hui à te prendre comme femme, à t'aimer, te chérir, te protéger, te soutenir dans les épreuves et dans la quiétude. Je jure d'être un mari fidèle et de ne jamais t'abandonner. Je jure de remplir mes devoirs conjugaux et de t'aimer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Tara sentit des larmes venir envahir ses yeux. Elle ne pourrait jamais se lasser de l'entendre lui dire ce genre de mots doux.

Le mage se tourna vers Tara :

- Et toi, Tara, peux-tu présenter tes vœux à Drago ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers son fiancé :

- Drago, je m'engage aujourd'hui à te prendre comme époux, à t'aimer pour toujours, à t'être fidèle, dévouée, à te soutenir et te suivre dans les épreuves comme dans la quiétude. Je te jure d'être une épouse fidèle, de me montrer le plus digne possible de toi et de remplir tous mes devoirs conjugaux. Je jure de t'aimer jusqu'à mon dernier jour.

Tara étouffa un sanglot et fut apaisée par le regard aimant de Drago. Le mage leva sa baguette et ils unirent leurs mains. Le mage fit apparaître les alliances à leurs doigts et des cordes enflammées vinrent s'enrouler autour de leurs poignets. Les cordes scintillèrent puis disparurent quelques secondes plus tard. Le mage s'adressa alors à l'assemblée :

- Je vous présente, désormais unis pour la vie, M. et Mme Drago Malefoy.

Drago prit Tara par la taille et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle serra dans ses bras, avec une joie qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connue, son nouveau mari. La foule applaudit les jeunes mariés accompagnés des sanglots émus de leurs mères.

Drago prit Tara par la main et la conduisit à l'entrée du manoir où il la porta pour franchir le seuil de la porte. Il la reposa à terre, une fois entrés puis se tourna vers elle et lui dit :

- Bienvenue chez vous, Mme Malefoy.

XXXXXXX

Lily regardait Tara avec un air ennuyé. La jeune fille paraissait torturée et sa mère ne lui apportait pas les réponses dont elle avait besoin. Elle se tourna vers Lily et lui dit, la peur dans la voix :

- Je ne sais pas du tout comment le lui dire. Dis moi ...

- Je te conseille, ma chérie, de lui dire la vérité. Comme elle vient.

- Mais si tôt après notre mariage ...

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais fait exprès. C'est arrivé et c'est tout.

- Je sais mais je ne suis pas sure qu'il le prenne bien.

- Je crois que de toutes façons, il n'aura pas le choix. Et puis, ce sera certainement une bonne chose pour vous deux.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi mais comment le prendra t-il lui ?

- Il s'en remettra ... cesse de t'inquiéter. Mais tu lui dois la vérité. C'est ton mari !

- Je sais ... mais j'ai peur.

Lily passa encore quelques minutes à rassurer sa fille puis la poussa en direction de la porte :

- Allez, vas-y. Tu as déjà assez attendu !

Tara regarda sa mère, implorante. Elle ne voulait pas affronter Drago. Elle pensait que ça ne se passerait pas comme prévu et qu'il risquait de se mettre en colère. Même s'il avait lui aussi une part de responsabilité. Mais sa mère avait raison, elle avait déjà trop tardé pour lui parler et elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon du manoir, elle trouva Drago en grande discussion avec Lucius. Elle s'assit entre les deux hommes et attendit qu'ils finissent de passer en revue les missions qu'ils avaient encore à accomplir pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Puis Lucius se leva :

- Bien. Si nous sommes d'accord, je vais de ce pas tout mettre en place. A plus tard.

Tara ne lui répondit pas, trop occupée à chercher les mots qu'elle allait dire. Elle se pencha vers Drago et lui murmura :

- Viens avec moi dehors. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Elle l'emmena dans le parc, non loin du lieu où ils s'étaient unis quelques mois plus tôt. Drago la regarda avec un air inquiet :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu as l'air gênée.

- C'est un peu le cas. Ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas très facile à dire.

- Vas-y, lance toi. Tu sais bien que tu peux te confier à moi.

- Je sais, mais cette fois, je crois que tu ne vas pas apprécier ...

- On verra bien, dit-il avec une certaine retenue.

- Je ... enfin nous ...

Tara s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle :

- Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment et que tu seras surement en colère contre moi mais je n'avais rien prémédité.

- Prémédité quoi ? Demanda Drago qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- Je ... je suis enceinte ...

Tara baissa la tête, prête à recevoir la colère de son mari. Mais elle ne vint pas. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, elle le vit abasourdi.

- Je suis désolée, c'est un peu tôt, je sais mais ...

Drago s'approcha d'elle. Elle craignait qu'il la gifle mais il la prit dans ses bras avec douceur et la serra contre lui.

- Tu n'es pas en colère ? Demanda Tara perdue.

- En colère ? Surement pas ! C'est merveilleux !

- Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas entendre parler d'enfant ?!

- Moi aussi mais en fait je crois que je me trompais. Oh Tara, ...

- Alors tu veux bien avoir ce bébé avec moi ? Demanda la jeune femme qui n'arrivait pas à y croire.

- Évidemment ! Allez viens, il faut qu'on annonce la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde.

Drago entraina Tara en direction du manoir, en courant. Il semblait fou de joie ce qui laissait Tara totalement ébahie. Ils avaient eu maintes et maintes fois la même conversation et à chaque fois, Drago lui avait bien dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfant. Pas maintenant. Il n'était pas prêt et les rares fois où avait essayé de lui dire qu'elle, elle voulait un enfant de lui, il entrait dans des colères noires. Alors, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse avoir une telle réaction. Et cela fit comme un déclic en elle : elle allait avoir un bébé. Et dans les meilleures conditions qui puissent être. Elle sentit toute la joie de la nouvelle, qu'elle avait contenue depuis qu'elle savait, remonter et lui humidifier les yeux.

XXXXXXX

Les deux amoureux étaient allongés côte à côte sur leur lit, aussi heureux l'un que l'autre. Tara paraissait fatiguée mais néanmoins radieuse. Elle tenait au creux de ses bras un petit être rose qui dormait profondément. Elle posa la tête sur l'épaule de Drago et lui sourit :

- On a fait du beau boulot, non ?

- Elle est magnifique, comme sa mère.

- Si tu savais comme j'avais peur qu'elle ait hérité de mon ...

- Merlin a dû veiller sur elle. Regarde la, elle est parfaite.

Tara ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer sa fille, Anna Melusine Malefoy. Elle avait peut être les traits de Tara mais elle avait les yeux gris de son père et la même toison blonde. Elle dormait tranquillement dans les bras de Tara, sous les yeux émus de son père.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte et Lucius et Severus apparurent au seuil de la porte. Ils avaient un immense sourire tous les deux mais paraissaient également troublés. Instinctivement, Tara resserra son étreinte sur Anna et leur demanda :

- Vous n'avez jamais vu un bébé ou quoi ?

- Tara, dit Severus qui ignorait délibérément sa question, le maître est là. Il veut vous voir, Drago, toi et Anna.

- Maintenant ? Demanda la jeune femme qui n'avait pas la force de bouger. Il faut qu'on descende ? Impérativement ?

- N'es-tu donc pas honorée que ton maître vienne bénir ton enfant ? Demanda la voix glaciale de Voldemort.

Tara pâlit lorsqu'elle vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres entrer dans la pièce. Cependant, il ne semblait pas en colère. Il s'approcha du lit et fit signe à Tara de lui donner le bébé. Celle-ci ressentait dans son cœur quelque chose lui hurler de ne pas le faire mais face à l'air menaçant de son maître, elle lui tendit Anna. Le Seigneur ne semblait pas apprécier le contact de la peau douce de la petite fille et murmura :

- Le premier enfant depuis mon retour ... la nouvelle génération ... c'est à travers elle que mon règne survivra.

Anna se réveilla brusquement et se mit à pleurer ou plutôt hurler. Le Seigneur ne parut pas content d'entendre les cris du bébé et la rendit à sa mère en disant :

- Prenez soin de cette enfant, elle est destinée à faire de grandes choses !

Le Seigneur sortit alors de la chambre sans un mot, suivi par Lucius et Severus. Tara berça Anna qui s'apaisa un peu et se tourna vers Drago qui semblait en colère.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Tara inquiète.

- Tu n'as donc pas compris ?

- Non. Quoi ?

- Il veut Anna. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit pour quelque chose de très bon pour elle.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Il veut en faire la dirigeante de la prochaine génération de mangemorts. C'est un honneur !

- Tara ! Ouvre les yeux ! Il déteste les bébés et semble s'intéresser d'un peu trop près à Anna.

- Arrête ! Tu blasphèmes !

- Très bien, n'en parlons plus pour le moment mais promets-moi de ne pas la lui laisser.

- Évidemment ! Je ne l'abandonnerais jamais !


	11. Chapitre 10

Tara se promenait dans le parc du manoir avec Anna dans les bras. Elle paraissait très éveillée pour son jeune âge et regardait tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle ne cessait de fixer avec de grands yeux les paons et les cygnes. Tara aimait beaucoup ces moments qu'elle partageait seule avec Anna. Elle regarda arriver Drago vers elles avec l'envie irrésistible de le fuir comme s'il était un intrus entre elle et sa fille. Mais dès qu'il arriva à leur hauteur, cette pensée s'envola. Il prit la petite fille dans ses bras et embrassa Tara :

- Viens, il commence à faire frais. Rentrons.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le manoir et se dirigèrent vers l'aile qui était leur domaine, ils passèrent devant le bureau de Lucius et une étrange impression de déjà-vu les frappa. Des voix s'élevaient du bureau et ils firent ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait : ils espionnèrent. Ils entendirent la voix de Lucius s'élever :

- Maître, c'est impossible. Vous avez déjà anéanti la prédiction.

- Non, Lucius. Je ne crois pas. C'était bien trop facile. Et même si je ne m'en suis pas aperçu sur le moment, le fait est là : c'est elle !

- C'est impossible !

- En es-tu sur ou essayes-tu de protéger l'enfant ?

- Bien sur que non, maître. Je vous suis tout dévoué.

- Alors tu dois reconnaître que la coïncidence serait un peu troublante : le 7ème mois, ses parents qui m'ont défié par trois fois ...

Un silence se fit, lourd de sens.

- Et que comptez-vous faire, maître ? Demanda Lucius d'une voix faible.

- Ce que j'aurais déjà du faire depuis longtemps !

Tara allait se tourner vers Drago pour lui demander de démentir ses doutes lorsqu'elle le vit partir rapidement en silence en direction de leur chambre. Elle le suivit, terrifiée. Quand elle fut dans leur chambre, elle le vit préparer des bagages.

- Mais enfin, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda la jeune femme incrédule.

- Ce n'est pas évident ? Je pars !

- Pourquoi ?

Drago parut abasourdi par l'attitude de Tara.

- Tu crois que je vais attendre qu'il vienne tuer Anna ?

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Il ne ferait jamais ça !

- Es-tu aussi naïve ? Tu ne l'as pas entendu ?

- Il y a forcément une explication. J'ai confiance en notre maître.

- Et bien pas moi ! Rugit le jeune homme. Et je ne vais pas attendre de savoir si j'ai raison ou pas.

- Et tu vas nous laisser là ?

- « Nous » ? N'as-tu pas compris que j'emmène Anna avec moi. Et toi si tu es assez raisonnable pour nous suivre.

- Je ne trahirais jamais !

- Tant pis pour toi. Je ne laisserais pas ma fille mourir.

Tara dégaina sa baguette et la pointa sur Drago.

- Tu ne voleras pas MA fille !

- Tara, dit Drago visiblement effrayé par la détermination de son épouse, si tu aimes un tant soit peu notre fille, laisse moi l'emmener loin.

- Bien sur que je l'aime mais je ne crois pas ce que tu dis !

- Alors tu es prête à risquer la vie de Anna ?

- Je ... dit Tara saisie d'un doute.

- Tu viens avec nous ou pas ?

- Je ne peux pas ...

Drago parut atterré par sa réponse mais pas vraiment surpris. Tara avait toujours été dévouée à son maître.

- Dans ce cas, laisse nous partir.

- Pour aller où ?

- Si tu ne viens pas, il vaut mieux que tu ne le saches pas.

Drago ramassa encore deux ou trois choses et prit Anna dans ses bras sous les yeux vides de Tara qui ne paraissait pas réaliser ce qui se passait.

- Tu dois nous aider à sortit de la propriété pour que je puisse transplaner avec Anna.

- Je ne sais pas ...

- TOUT DE SUITE !

Tara obéit machinalement et partit en éclaireur pour vérifier que la voie était libre. Elle revint une minute plus tard dans sa chambre.

- Il n'y a personne.

- Alors allons-y !

Drago partit devant, Anna dans les bras. Il courut au dehors du manoir et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois qu'il eut passé le portail du manoir. Tara arriva à sa hauteur.

- Tu es sure que tu ne viens pas.

- Je n'y arrive pas.

- Alors je dois t'abandonner même si j'avais juré de ne jamais le faire. Adieu

Tara se rapprocha, reçut un dernier baiser de son mari et après qu'elle eut embrassé Anna pour la dernière fois, regarda Drago disparaître. Devant le vide qu'il avait laissé, elle réalisa qu'ils étaient partis. Elle tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer puis à hurler de douleur. Il avait emporté sa fille, loin, très loin. Elle ne savait même pas si elle la reverrait un jour.

Les hurlements de la jeune femme alertèrent les occupants du manoir. Narcissa arriva en courant vers Tara et la trouva allongée devant le portail, en larmes.

- Tara ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dit-elle d'une voix terrifiée.

- Il est parti ... avec Anna.

- Mais qui ?

- Drago ... il l'a prise ... et il est parti.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Et pour aller où ?

- Je ne sais pas ...

Narcissa prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la serra contre elle. Elle essaya de poser d'autres questions mais comprit que Tara était encore sous le choc et qu'elle ne pourrait plus rien tirer d'elle dans l'immédiat.

Narcissa ramena Tara à l'intérieur du manoir et l'allongea sur le canapé du salon. Lucius arriva, alerté lui aussi par les gémissements de Tara. Narcissa lui expliqua brièvement le peu qu'elle avait compris et vit son mari pâlir.

- Tara ! Est-ce que Drago a entendu la conversation que j'ai eu avec le maître tout à l'heure ?

Tara hocha la tête, incapable de parler.

Le Seigneur apparut à cet instant sur le pas de la porte, furieux.

- Et tu l'as laissé partir ?

Les pleurs de Tara redoublèrent mais ils cessèrent immédiatement car le maître abattit sa baguette sur elle en hurlant :

- ENDOLORIS !

Tara tomba du canapé et se tordit de douleur en hurlant de plus belle. De longues minutes plus tard, le maître interrompit le sortilège et prononça :

- LEGILIMENS !

Tara eut un sursaut de prudence et modifia sa version en lui montrant un départ de Drago qui se serait passé dans la force. Il aurait repoussé violemment Tara et elle n'aurait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher. Lorsque le Seigneur mit fin à la Légilimancie, Tara eut honte. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi égoïste ? Se protéger en un pareil moment ? Elle méritait de souffrir pour avoir laissé Drago partir et trahir le maître. Mais un doute se fit en elle : et si son mari avait eu raison ? Et si le maître était autant en colère car il voulait Anna ? Drago n'avait-il pas fait le bon choix ? Mais pourquoi n'était-elle pas partie avec lui ? Elle n'avait pas pu trahir son maître alors que celui-ci avait apparemment l'intention d'assassiner son enfant. Elle était vraiment une mauvaise mère ...

XXXXXXX

Les mois qui suivirent, la colère du maître ne retomba pas et Tara faisait son possible pour l'éviter car à chaque fois qu'il voyait la jeune femme, il soulageait son courroux sur elle à travers diverses tortures. La jeune femme ne se plaignait pas. Elle savait qu'elle méritait ce châtiment car elle l'avait trahi. Elle souffrait néanmoins d'un mal bien plus intense : la perte de sa fille et de son mari. Elle était seule et passait ses nuits à pleurer. Ils lui manquaient tellement tous les deux. Où étaient-ils ? Étaient-ils en sécurité ? Pensaient-ils à elle ? Ils ne quittaient jamais les pensées de la jeune femme et elle dépérissait.

Lucius et Narcissa aussi subissaient la colère du maître et refusaient désormais d'adresser la parole à leur belle-fille. Quant à Severus et Lily, le maître faisait son possible pour les tenir éloignés de leur fille. Tara n'avait donc pas pu leur parler. Elle n'était même pas sure qu'elle leur aurait avoué la vérité. Elle ne pouvait révéler son secret à personne ce qui la rendait encore plus vulnérable.

Un matin, alors qu'elle errait dans le parc, elle fut interrompue dans ses ruminations par un poc à côté d'elle. Elle se retourna brusquement mais ce n'était que Dobby, l'elfe de maison.

- Je suppose que c'est ton maître qui t'envoie. Il faut que j'aille à l'intérieur ?

- Non, dame Tara, le maître m'a appelé et m'a confié un message pour vous. Je dois attendre votre réponse.

Tara se demanda ce que voulait Lucius mais à peine eut-elle déroulé le bout de parchemin qu'elle reconnut l'écriture fine de ... Drago. Elle se redressa d'un bon et saisit Dobby par les épaules :

- Mais enfin, comment est-ce possible ? Tu as dit ...

- Oui, dame Tara. J'ai dit que c'était le maître qui m'avait appelé. Le jeune maître.

- Comment vont-ils ? Où sont-ils ?

- Le maître m'a fait juré de ne pas vous le dire. Il voulait que vous lisiez son message et que vous me donniez votre réponse.

Tara lut le message de Drago, avide de savoir :

_Ma chérie,_

_Je ne peux pas te dire où nous sommes mais saches que nous allons bien. Nous avons trouvé un refuge quelque part où nous ne craignons rien et Anna__ est en sécurité._

_Je te contacte en espérant que tu as retrouvé la raison. Tu nous manques et même si elle ne parle pas, je vois que Anna__ a besoin de sa mère._

_Je te supplie d'entendre raison et d'accepter de nous retrouver. Nous devons au moins nous voir car j'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire que je ne peux exprimer dans ce message. Ce serait trop dangereux pour toi et même pour nous._

_Si tu nous aimes, viens me retrouver demain à 23 heures. Si tu acceptes, Dobby te conduira dans un endroit à l'écart où nous pourrons nous retrouver. Mais je dois te dire que si tu préviens ton Seigneur__ ou qui que ce soit d'autre, je ne pourrais pas te le pardonner. Et ce sera la dernière fois que tu entendras parler de nous._

_Tout ce que je t'ai juré le jour de notre mariage est encore plus vrai aujourd'hui et j'espère que tu ouvriras les yeux sur celui que tu vénères. Je t'aime infiniment._

_Ton mari qui ne t'a jamais tant aimé_

_PS : Donne ta réponse dès maintenant à Dobby, il viendra me l'apporter immédiatement. J'espère que tu accepteras. Tu me manques._

Tara regarda l'elfe de maison les yeux pleins de larmes. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Drago voulait la voir et lui parler. Il voulait qu'elle trahisse son maître. Mais la décision s'imposa d'elle même : après ce que le Seigneur lui infligeait depuis ses derniers mois, son choix était fait. Elle allait retrouver sa famille. L'elfe de maison attendait patiemment et Tara lui dit :

- Bien sur que j'accepte. Dis lui que je ne préviendrais personne. Je le jure ! Et dis lui que je l'aime, que je les aime et qu'ils me manquent ...

- Bien, dame Tara, répondit l'elfe.

Celui-ci tendit la main vers le parchemin et il brula sous les yeux atterrés de la jeune femme.

- Mes excuses, dame Tara, dit l'elfe gêné, mais ce sont les consignes du maître.

Et il disparut dans un nouveau poc !

Tara resta assise à regarder l'endroit où était l'elfe avant de disparaître pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle n'arrivait pas à prendre la mesure de ce que signifiait ce message. Est-ce que son mari l'aimait toujours ? Réellement ? N'était-il pas trop en colère contre elle ? Où était-il ? En sécurité, mais où ? Et surtout, comment allait Anna ? Est ce qu'elle avait beaucoup grandi ? L'avait-elle oubliée ?

Lorsque Tara regagna le manoir, elle se fit violence pour ne pas sourire. Elle était tellement heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle chance auprès d'eux qu'elle se sentait prête à endurer toutes les malveillances de ses congénères sans sourciller. Elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et fit ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire pour s'endormir : se serrer contre des vêtements qui portaient encore vaguement les parfums de Drago et Anna ...


	12. Chapitre 11

La journée fut certainement l'une des plus longues pour Tara. Elle fit son possible pour passer inaperçue, se fondant dans le décor et fuyant les lieux dès que quelqu'un approchait d'un peu trop près d'elle. Elle fut amenée à croiser Dobby dans la journée mais elle prit sur elle pour ne pas le regarder. Elle savait que dans le cas contraire, elle se trahirait aux yeux de tous. Et elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de perdre Drago et Anna. Pas encore une fois. Elle avait cru mourir de chagrin la première fois alors aujourd'hui, elle allait tenter de se rattraper. Si c'était encore possible.

Vers 22h50, Tara était en train de finir les quelques retouches de sa tenue lorsqu'elle entendit un poc ! derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit l'elfe de maison qui se tenait devant elle. Elle lui sourit mais celui-ci semblait méfiant.

- Dame Tara ? Êtes-vous seule ?

- Bien sur.

- Je dois néanmoins le vérifier.

L'elfe ferma les yeux quelques instants puis lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il lui sourit et lui tendit la main :

- Si vous êtes prête, nous pouvons partir !

Tara saisit la main de l'elfe et se laissa emmener dans le tourbillon qu'elle détestait tant. En temps normal, elle était déjà mal à l'aise lors du transplanage mais cette fois, elle était terrifiée. D'une part, elle ne contrôlait pas du tout le voyage et d'autre part, elle allait retrouver Drago. Et elle n'était pas sure des dispositions qu'il aurait vis à vis d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle sentit le sol réapparaitre sous ses pieds, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda autour d'elle et réalisa qu'elle ne savait absolument pas où elle se trouvait. Une forêt étouffante l'entourait et il y régnait une obscurité intense. De plus, la nuit tombée n'arrangeait rien dans la visibilité. Elle se mit à chercher des yeux son mari mais la forêt paraissait déserte.

Soudain, une voix s'éleva :

- HOMINIUM REVELO !

Rien ne se produisit. Et alors, Tara vit apparaître celui qu'elle cherchait. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes mais elle n'osait pas faire ce que son cœur désirait ardemment. A savoir, courir vers lui pour se jeter dans ses bras. Elle resta là où elle était, laissant ses larmes couler sans aucune honte. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui dit timidement :

- Bonjour chérie, ça faisait longtemps.

Tara n'y tint plus et se jeta sur lui, le serrant contre elle.

- Je te demande pardon. Si tu savais comme je regrette, articulait-elle difficilement entre ses sanglots. Il ne s'est pas passé une journée sans que je m'en veuille. J'aurais du ...

- Chut ... lui murmura t-il en la serrant plus fort. N'en parlons plus. L'important c'est que tu es là.

- Vous m'avez tellement manqué ... mais où est Anna ?

- Elle n'est pas là. Je t'ai fait venir ici mais ce n'est qu'un lieu de transit avant d'aller dans notre vrai refuge.

- Mais pourquoi ... ?

- Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque ...

- Alors ... tu ne me fais plus confiance ?

- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que ...

- Je sais ...

Tara s'écarta de Drago et le regarda avec amertume. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, après tout, il avait raison de vouloir protéger Anna. Il s'était déjà montré assez prudent alors qu'elle ... Mais elle se sentait comme une étrangère qu'il ne connaissait plus. Et la douleur était difficile à supporter. Elle n'y avait pas pensé même si elle devait avouer que ça aurait du être évident.

Drago s'adressa alors à l'elfe de maison :

- Tu peux rentrer maintenant. Merci de l'avoir emmenée jusque là mais tu dois reprendre ta place. Et je te le répète, tu ne dois en parler à personne.

- Je vous le jure, maître.

Et l'elfe disparut dans un poc sonore. Drago se tourna vers Tara et lui dit doucement :

- Tu es prête ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête et il lui prit la main pour transplaner avec elle.

Tara serra fortement la main de Drago mais cette fois, le vide n'y était pour rien. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, elle se retrouva dans un petit village qui lui était totalement inconnu. Drago lui sourit et l'entraina au bout d'une rue qui ne menait a priori à rien d'autre qu'un terrain laissé à l'abandon.

- Mais, où va t-on ? Et où sommes nous ?

- Nous sommes à Godric's Hollow et je t'emmène dans une maison un peu particulière. Tiens lis ça et grave le dans ta mémoire.

Tara lut un petit parchemin sur lequel une écriture fine et penchée avec inscrit : « Domaine de la Lumière, Impasse de Merlin, Godric's Hollow ». Une fois qu'elle eut relevé la tête, une maison apparut sous ses yeux et Drago récupéra le parchemin qu'il réduisit en cendres. Face à l'air surpris de Tara, il s'expliqua :

- Cette maison est incartable et elle est protégée par le sortilège de Fidelitas. Il fallait que le gardien du secret lui-même te communique son existence pour que tu puisses la voir.

- Et à qui appartient cette maison ?

- Je t'expliquerais tout à l'heure, entrons. Nous ne devons pas rester trop longtemps dehors, on ne sait jamais ...

Tara suivit Drago à travers un jardin enneigé et pénétra dans une maison relativement vaste. Lorsqu'ils eurent franchis le pas de la porte, Tara entendit les échos d'une conversation animée et Drago dit à haute voix :

- C'est moi. Et Tara est là aussi.

Les voix cessèrent et quelques personnes firent leur apparition. Tara reconnut instantanément Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger ainsi que Luna Lovegood. Mais elle ne connaissait pas les autres. Cependant, lorsque Ron vit Tara, il s'avança vers elle, un regard haineux sur le visage et leva sa baguette en hurlant :

- C'est elle qui a fait tuer Neville ! Comment pouvez-vous la laisser venir ici ? ENDOLO ...

Tara, prête à recevoir le sortilège auquel elle était habituée depuis des mois, bomba le torse, sachant pertinemment que ce serait plus rapide de le prendre de plein fouet. Mais Hermione avait saisi le bras de Ron et criait :

- Tu es fou ou quoi ? Ce sortilège est impardonnable ! Tu ne vas pas faire comme eux !

Ron ne semblait pas décoléré mais une pointe de honte apparut dans ses yeux.

Un vieil homme apparut dans la pièce. Tara savait déjà qui il était pour l'avoir rencontré bien des années plus tôt mais cette période lui semblait appartenir à une autre vie.

- Bienvenue Tara, dit le vieil homme. Au cas où tu ne t'en souviendrais pas, je suis Albus Dumbledore. Et tu te trouves au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Tara était ébahie. Mais qu'est-ce que Drago faisait ici ? Et comment avait-il fait pour les retrouver ? Mais Dumbledore ne parut pas s'attarder sur sa surprise et reprit :

- Je crois que tu connais déjà Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger et Luna Lovegood. Je ne te présente pas non plus James Potter puisque tu l'as eu comme professeur. Et voici Sirius Black et Remus Lupin ainsi que Nymphadora Tonks et Alastor Maugrey.

Tara hocha la tête en signe de salutation. Elle avait déjà croise Tonks et Maugrey car elle avait eu à faire aux aurors des années plus tôt.

- Où est Anna ? Demanda précipitamment Tara. Enfin ... je veux dire, enchantée de faire votre connaissance mais je voudrais voir ma fille.

- Bien entendu, répondit Dumbledore. Luna, peux-tu aller la chercher même si je pense qu'elle dort.

Luna disparut une seconde qui parut durer des heures. Le silence régnait et Tara voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Lorsque Luna revint, elle tendit une petite fille endormie à Tara, avec un sourire bienveillant.

Tara prit Anna dans ses bras et entreprit de la couvrir de baisers en pleurant abondamment. Elle se tourna face à la porte pour cacher aux autres ce moment de retrouvailles tant attendu. Mais alors qu'elle caressait le visage de Anna et embrassait sa petite main, la petite fille se réveilla et se mit à pleurer. Progressivement, elle se mit à hurler et malgré tous les efforts de Tara pour la calmer, Anna ne s'apaisait pas. Drago prit Anna des bras de Tara qui le regarda faire, impuissante. Le bébé cessa alors de pleurer et se laissa bercer par son père en se rendormant progressivement.

Tara eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard dans son cœur de mère. Alors Anna ne se souvenait plus d'elle. Elle avait même peur de sa propre mère. Les bras de la jeune femme pendaient lamentablement à ses côtés, inutiles. Elle regarda Drago tendre la petite fille à Luna qui repartit, probablement la recoucher. Puis Dumbledore reprit la parole sous les yeux de tous les autres qui paraissaient gênés pour Tara.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que nous commencions. Venez.

Tara regarda Drago sans comprendre mais il lui fit signe de le suivre. Le groupe se dirigea alors dans une grande salle ou était installée une longue table. Apparemment, ils allaient avoir une réunion. Lorsque tout le monde eut prit place, Tara aux côtés de Drago, Dumbledore s'installa en bout de table, comme pour présider.

- Tara, je suppose que tu connaissais l'existence de l'Ordre avant aujourd'hui, demanda t-il en regardant la jeune femme approuver de la tête. Pour être rapide, nous dirons juste que nous avons recueilli Drago et Anna car ils en avaient besoin et que les idéaux mangemorts semblaient désormais douteux pour Drago. Il nous a rapporté ce qu'il savait des actions de Voldemort et je voudrais te demander ce que tu sais. Ce que tu as appris depuis son départ.

- Je suis navrée mais je n'ai rien à vous apprendre ... dit la jeune femme en baissant la tête.

- Tara ! S'écria Drago. Comment peux-tu être fidèle à celui qui a brisé notre famille ?!

- Non ... murmura la jeune femme, ce n'est pas ça. Je n'ai rien à vous apprendre car je ne sais rien.

- Peux-tu nous expliquer ? Demanda Dumbledore d'une voix douce.

- Quand Drago est parti, commença Tara qui fixait toujours la table, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est mis très en colère et ... enfin depuis, je suis totalement exclue de leurs réunions. En fait, pour eux, je n'existe plus. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis toujours en vie.

- Tara, demanda Dumbledore avec encore plus de douceur, est-ce que l'expression de la colère de Voldemort aurait un rapport avec ta réaction face à l'attaque qu'allait te lancer Ronald quand tu es arrivée ?

Tara ne répondit pas. Elle avait honte. Dumbledore reprit au milieu des murmures outrés des membres de l'Ordre.

- Je me disais qu'il était étrange que tu n'aies pas peur du sortilège. Et à tu une idée de ce que font tes parents ou ceux de Drago ?

- Ils ont eux aussi du subir la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lucius et Narcissa ne me parlent plus du tout et mes parents, je ne les ai pas vus depuis des semaines. Ils sont en « mission » je crois, mais je ne sais pas laquelle.

- Comme c'est facile ! Rugit Potter. Qui nous dit qu'elle dit la vérité ? Albus, pourquoi ne la soumettez-vous pas à la Légilimancie ? Je suis sur qu'elle a beaucoup plus de choses à dire que ça !

- James, dit Dumbledore d'une voix plus dure, d'une part, je refuse de recourir à de telles pratiques. Ce ne serait pas digne de l'Ordre. Et d'autre part, ce serait tout à fait inutile. Je me suis laissé dire que cette jeune femme a hérité des dons d'Occlumens de son père.

- Même quand il n'est pas là, il nous met des bâtons dans les roues celui-là, s'exclama Potter avec dédain. Servilus ...

Tara ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle se souvenait s'être posé la question il y avait bien longtemps de savoir qui était ce Potter dont elle avait entendu parler. Et entendant sa façon d'appeler son père, la mémoire lui était revenue.

- Alors c'était vous ?! S'écria t-elle. Vous étiez à Poudlard avec mes parents ! C'est vous qui les avez harcelé toutes ces années durant ! Alors c'est ça la morale de votre Ordre ? Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi être fier ...

- Tara, intervint Dumbledore visiblement un peu en colère, je te prierais de ne pas te mêler d'affaires qui ne te concernent pas. De plus, cette histoire date de plus de 20 ans et j'estime qu'il y a désormais prescription.

- Je suis navrée ... ajouta Tara honteuse. Elle savait qu'il avait raison et que sa colère n'avait rien à voir avec Potter.

- Je me doutais un peu que tu n'aurais pas plus d'informations, reprit Dumbledore en ignorant délibérément l'altercation. Je pense que pour ce soir, nous pouvons en rester là. Tara, tu es bien consciente qu'en entrant dans cette maison, tu as mis un terme définitif à tes liens avec les mangemorts.

- Oui, monsieur, dit Tara à mi voix.

En fait, c'était faux. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça du tout. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps : elle ne retournerait pas au manoir.

- Drago, conclut Dumbledore, je te laisse le soin de montrer sa chambre à notre invitée.

- Bien Albus, répondit Drago en hochant la tête.

La réunion prit fin et Drago entraina Tara à l'étage. Il s'arrêta devant une porte et sourit à Tara :

- Tu vois, ça aurait pu être pire.

- Oui, répondit Tara qui n'était pas convaincue. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Avec eux ? Comment es-tu arrivé là ?

- C'est un peu compliqué mais je crois qu'Albus a dit l'essentiel. Quand je suis parti, j'ai erré pendant des jours avec Anna. Jusqu'à ce qu'Albus vienne me trouver un jour. Il m'a écouté quand je lui ai dit ce qui se passait. Il était mon seul espoir. Et il m'a pardonné et m'a accepté au sein de l'Ordre. Tu sais, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Il a été le seul à accepter que j'aille te chercher. Il a dit que tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance.

- C'est gentil ...

Drago déposa un baiser sur la joue de Tara et lui souhaita « Bonne nuit » en faisant mine de s'éloigner. Surprise, elle s'exclama :

- Mais ... où tu vas ?

- Et bien ... dit-il mal à l'aise, je dors là bas, avec Anna.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner après qu'il lui eu adressé un geste de la main. Elle ne pénétra dans la chambre que lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte de sa propre chambre.

La chambre de Tara avait un aspect particulièrement austère. Il n'y avait que le strict minimum : un lit et une table de chevet avec une petite lampe. Tara s'assit sur le lit et se laissa tomber sur le côté. Elle se mit alors à pleurer. Jusque là, elle avait tenu le coup au manoir en se disant qu'un jour, elle retrouverait son mari et sa fille et que tout reprendrait son cours. Mais cet espoir était mort ce soir là. Anna ne la voyait plus comme sa mère et Drago ne partageait même plus sa chambre avec elle. Elle était devenue une étrangère à leurs yeux. Elle n'existait plus pour les mangemorts, ce qui n'était pas spécialement gênant mais elle n'existait plus non plus pour sa famille. Elle se sentait si seule ...

Elle resta des heures allongée à ressasser ces idées et finit par ne plus pouvoir pleurer. Un peu comme si la source s'était tarie. La douleur était insupportable et elle ne voyait qu'une seule manière d'arrêter de souffrir.

Elle se leva et enleva sa cape. Elle la déposa sur le lit et abandonna sa baguette dessus. Elle ne voulait plus avoir aucun contact avec la magie. Elle sortit alors de la chambre et écouta. Aucun bruit ne troublait le silence de la maison. Elle descendit alors et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle se tourna vers l'escalier qui l'aurait menée jusqu'à Drago et murmrua : « Je vous aimerais toujours ... » puis sortit. Elle regagna l'endroit où elle était arrivée avec Drago quelques heures plus tôt, ignorant le froid mordant. Et après avoir jeté un dernier regard en direction de la maison, elle transplana.

Elle réapparut sur une plage de galets. La lune se reflétait dans la mer et Tara observa le paysage dont elle ne pouvait apprécier la beauté. Elle essaya de se rappeler la dernière fois où elle était venue ici avec Drago. A l'époque, ils n'étaient pas encore mariés et ... il l'aimait. Elle eut mal au cœur en réalisant que ce n'était plus le cas. Elle releva sa robe et posa la main sur l'étui attaché à sa cuisse. Elle en sortit l'objet qu'elle y cherchait et qui brilla dans la clarté de la Lune. Elle avait opté pour ce moyen car elle n'était plus digne de la magie alors autant faire comme les moldus.

La jeune femme regarda la mer et abattit son poignard sur sa gorge. Elle sentit le liquide brulant couler sur sa poitrine et s'allongea sur les galets en les regardant se teinter de rouge. Elle pensait à Anna qui semblait considérer Luna bien plus comme une mère qu'elle même et à Drago qui l'avait remisée loin de son cœur. Elle se sentit s'endormir en se souvenant du son de la voix de son mari qui prononçait son nom.


	13. Chapitre 12

Tara se réveilla car le soleil lui tapait dans les yeux. Mais elle n'eut pas le courage de les ouvrir, bien trop effrayée par ce qu'elle allait trouver. Est-ce qu'elle était morte ? Est-ce qu'elle était déjà en enfer ? Il y avait donc une vie après la mort ? Elle se décida donc à ouvrir les yeux et la déception fut cruelle. Elle était allongée dans un lit, dans la chambre dans laquelle Drago l'avait abandonnée. Elle ressentit à nouveau toutes les sensations qu'elle avait voulu fuir : Anna qui ne la considérait plus comme sa mère, Drago qui ne l'aimait plus et finalement, toute sa vie qui était réduite à néant.

Tara se mit à sangloter en silence. Alors c'était ça sa punition pour tout le mal qu'elle avait causé dans sa vie ? Rester en vie et regarder ceux qu'elle aimait la considérer comme une étrangère ? N'être plus rien pour personne ? Même la mort ne voulait pas d'elle apparemment. Elle sentit une douleur vive là où il n'y avait désormais plus qu'un immense vide.

Elle entendit alors des voix à l'étage inférieur. Des gens se disputaient. Elle entendit la voix de Dumbledore :

- Mais, enfin ! Comment avez-vous pu laisser une telle chose arriver ?

- Nous ne nous doutions pas qu'elle en était arrivée à ce stade là ... répondit la voix de Tonks.

- Vraiment ? Vous êtes parents, Remus et vous. Vous ne vous êtes pas demandé ce que vous auriez pu ressentir si, après des mois de séparation, Teddy ne vous reconnaissait pas ?!

- J'aurais certainement eu le cœur brisé, répondit Tonks.

Un silence se fit, que seul Dumbledore rompit :

- Ne vous méprenez pas. Je ne vous blâme pas uniquement. J'ai bien évidemment ma part de responsabilité. Mais j'aurais cru qu'au moins l'un d'entre vous aurait eu un peu plus de bon sens. Même toi, Drago.

- Je ... répondit la voix du jeune homme. Je n'ai pas osé ...

- Vous avez donc tous si peu confiance en moi ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Non, bien sur que non ... répondirent plusieurs personnes.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas ? Si j'ai accepté d'ouvrir notre porte à Tara, c'est que j'estimais qu'elle le méritait. Vous ne croyez donc pas à la seconde chance ? Et pourtant, Drago est bien là, parmi nous !

Un nouveau silence envahit la pièce. Et ce fut encore Dumbledore qui le rompit :

- Nous pourrons remercier Merlin si elle se réveille. Quand je pense qu'il a fallut que ce soit un elfe de maison qui s'inquiète d'elle. Nous devrions tous avoir honte.

Tara entendit des pas indiquant que la pièce se vidait. Elle n'avait pas été le moins du monde apaisée par cette conversation. Ils se fichaient tous de son sort. Elle l'avait su dès qu'elle était entrée dans la maison. Mais surtout Drago. Il n'avait pas osé ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'il ne se sentait plus l'âme d'un mari ? Qu'il ne la connaissait plus ? De plus, Dumbledore avait confirmé ses doutes : Anna ne l'avait pas reconnue. Que pouvait-elle espérer maintenant ? Tout était désormais gâché et il ne serait plus jamais possible de réparer les dégâts. Alors pourquoi rester ? Pour souffrir encore plus ?

La jeune femme tenta de se lever, dans l'espoir de fuir encore une fois. Mais son corps ne semblait pas vouloir lui répondre. Elle devrait donc rester encore quelques temps. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait la force de partir.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et regarda Dumbledore, Drago et Hermione entrer dans la pièce. Mais à peine les eut-elle identifié, qu'elle ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait pas la force de les affronter. Ils l'avaient cependant vue et Drago s'assit sur le lit en lui prenant la main :

- Tara ? Regarde moi s'il te plait ?

La jeune fille refusait toujours de le regarder. Pour voir à quel point il était beau et à quel point elle l'aimait alors que lui ne semblait plus partager ce sentiment ? C'était bien trop dur.

- Tara, dit Dumbledore d'une voix calme, même si Anna ne te reconnaît plus pour le moment, elle a besoin de toi. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Elle est trop jeune pour que sa mémoire fonctionne. Mais tout le monde sait ici que tu es sa mère.

- Tout le monde sauf elle ... dit Tara qui avait enfin ouvert les yeux en entendant parler de sa fille.

- Pour le moment, intervint Hermione. Mais je suis sure qu'avec un peu de temps ...

Tara tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, voulant cacher les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Une bonne mère n'aurait pas eu besoin de temps pour être aimée de sa fille.

- Je vois que tu as l'air d'aller relativement bien. Physiquement, tout au moins, dit Dumbledore. Je pense qu'il est temps de vous laisser régler vos histoires seuls. Hermione, si tu veux bien m'accompagner ...

Ils sortirent tous les deux laissant Drago et Tara seuls. La jeune femme n'osait pas regarder son mari, si elle pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi. Il lui serra la main plus fort et lui dit :

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je comprends ce que tu as pu ressentir par rapport à Anna, mais tu m'avais moi ...

- Non, c'est faux, cria t-elle. Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ? Tu ne veux même plus partager ma chambre, tu ne t'es pas approché de moi ... je le vois bien, ... tu ne m'aimes plus ...

Elle avait prononcer ces mots dans un murmure, les sanglots l'empêchant de continuer. Drago resta muet, ce qui ne rassura pas Tara. Elle prit sur elle pour continuer :

- Je ne peux même pas t'en vouloir. Comment pourrais-tu me pardonner de vous avoir abandonné ? Tu n'as pas besoin de répondre. J'ai réalisé hier soir que je suis ni une bonne mère, ni une bonne épouse.

- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? S'écria t-il. Si je n'ai pas partagé ta chambre, c'est parce que j'avais peur ...

- Peur ? Que je te trahisse à nouveau ? Tu ne me connais donc plus ? Tu ne me fais plus confiance ?

- J'avais peur que ce soit toi qui ne me pardonnes pas d'être parti. Que tu m'en veuilles d'avoir trahi, que ce soit toi qui ne m'aimes plus. J'ai espéré toute la soirée que tu viennes me rejoindre.

Tara resta muette de stupéfaction. Comment avait-il pu en arriver à de telles conclusions ?

- Quand Kreattur est venu me chercher en me disant que tu étais partie, je n'arrivais pas à le croire.

- Kreattur ?

- Tu sais bien, l'elfe des Black. Il est aujourd'hui au service de Sirius et maintenant de l'Ordre ... mais peu importe. Il t'avait suivie sur la plage et m'y a emmené. Oh Tara, si tu savais comme je regrette de ne t'avoir pas parlé hier ... Quand je t'ai trouvée, j'ai cru que tu étais morte et ...

Drago baissa la tête. Tara savait qu'il retenait des larmes.

- Est-ce que tu pourras jamais me pardonner ? Demanda t-il suppliant.

- Moi ? Mais je ne t'en ai jamais voulu ! C'est plutôt toi qui devrait ...

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et se pencha vers elle pour y déposer un baiser. Elle eut l'impression de revivre leur premier baiser. Ce jour-là aussi elle était alitée et il était à son chevet. Mais c'était tellement loin ...

- Alors tu m'aimes toujours, demanda t-elle, la voix incertaine.

- Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Il ne s'est pas passé une journée sans que je pense à toi.

Tara n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui se passait. Elle serra Drago contre elle, celui qui était redevenu son mari.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent assez difficiles pour Tara. Elle mit du temps à réapprendre à communiquer avec Anna. La petite fille ne restant avec elle que difficilement et toujours en présence de Drago. Tara pleurait beaucoup, souffrant de ce statut d'étrangère. Mais progressivement, la petite fille se calma et un jour, tendit spontanément les bras vers sa mère.

Quant à Drago, il avait rapatrié Tara dans sa propre chambre. Elle était restée alitée pendant plusieurs jours. Dumbledore lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait été trop affaiblie pour retrouver la santé aussi vite. Il lui avait prodigué des soins efficaces mais comme il le disait souvent : « Il ne pouvait pas remplacer le temps ». Lorsque Tara fut moins faible, elle put totalement retrouver son mari qui s'occupa d'elle comme au premier jour de leurs amours.

Pendant ce temps, l'Ordre s'activait beaucoup et quand la jeune femme fut sur pieds, elle put assister à l'une des réunions. Ce jour-là, Dumbledore prit le temps de lui expliquer les découvertes de l'organisation :

- Nous avons découvert il y a quelques temps déjà que Voldemort a repoussé les limites de la magie noire là où aucun autre sorcier ne s'était aventuré avant lui. Au début, nous n'avions que des soupçons, mais aujourd'hui, c'est une certitude : il a eu recours à des Horcruxes.

- Des quoi ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Des Horcruxes. C'est un procédé qui appartient à une branche très sombre de la magie. Il consiste à diviser son âme pour en placer une partie dans un objet. De cette façon, si le corps du sorcier est endommagé, l'être survit car son âme est restée intact. La partie dans l'Horcruxe bien évidemment.

- Alors avant de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il faut détruire cette partie de son âme ? Puisque je suppose que c'est votre but, non ?

- C'est effectivement ce que nous tentons de faire. Nous ne sommes pas enclin à prendre la vie d'un autre homme mais il semble que cette fois, nous n'ayons pas le choix.

- Et est-ce que vous avez retrouvé cet Horcruxe ?

- Là réside un autre problème : il n'y a pas UN Horcruxe. Nous pensons qu'il y en a plusieurs. Et jusque là, nous avons réussi à en récupérer 5.

- Puis-je savoir ce que c'était ?

- Le premier était une bague qui appartenait à la famille de Voldemort et que j'ai mis des années à retrouver. Le second était une coupe qui avait appartenu à Helga Poufsouffle. Celle-ci nous a d'ailleurs donné du fil à retordre. Le troisième était une coiffe qui appartenait à Rowena Serdaigle. Nous pouvons au passage remercier Ronald et Hermione, car sans leur curiosité, nous n'aurions sans doute jamais découvert cet objet. Grâce à Kreattur, nous avons découvert le médaillon de serpentard, qui était le quatrième Horcruxe. Et enfin, le cinquième était à l'intérieur de Neville Londubat. Voldemort ne savait certainement pas qu'il lui avait transmis une partie de son âme le jour où il a assassiné ses parents. Néanmoins, c'est lui même qui a détruit cet Horcruxe lorsqu'il l'a tué.

A l'évocation de cet épisode, Tara baissa la tête car la honte était trop importante. Neville était mort à cause d'elle et ils le savaient tous. Dumbledore remarqua son trouble et lui dit :

- Tara, personne ici ne te reproche plus la mort de Neville. Certes, tu y as participé mais le passé doit rester où il est. Cela aussi fait partie de la seconde chance. Et je pense que ta culpabilité est déjà un assez grand prix à payer pour que nous ne rajoutions du poids sur ta conscience.

- Et puis, tu n'étais pas seule, intervint Drago. Moi aussi j'ai ma part de responsabilité. Pourtant, je suis là, comme toi. Nous ne devons pas oublier mais tirer des leçons de nos erreurs.

Il prit la main de Tara et y déposa un baiser. Dumbledore reprit :

- Nous pensons qu'il reste encore deux autres Horcruxes. Et j'ai une petite idée de l'un d'eux. Je n'ai aucune certitude, mais il me semble que Voldemort a un serpent auquel il tient beaucoup. Et je pense qu'il a placé en lui une partie de son âme.

- Nagini ? Demanda Tara surprise. Mais ce n'est pas un objet ? Il est vivant.

- Effectivement, et c'est bien là que réside notre chance. Nous pouvons tuer un animal plus facilement qu'un objet. Cependant, il nous manque un Horcruxe. Drago nous a parlé d'un objet dont Voldemort ne se sépare jamais. Un carnet.

- Quoi ? Son carnet ? C'est vrai qu'il l'a toujours sur lui mais ... ce n'est qu'un simple carnet ...

- Je ne crois pas, dit Dumbledore pensif. S'il le garde aussi près de lui, c'est qu'il a une certaine valeur.

- Et comment pensez-vous pouvoir récupérer le serpent et le carnet ? Demanda Tara soudain inquiète.

- C'est là qu'est le vrai problème. Nous avons cependant une chance : VOUS. Drago et toi, Tara.

- Je ne veux pas paraître négative mais il me semble que nous ne sommes plus dans les bonnes grâces du Seigneur.

- Vous, peut être pas. Mais vos parents, oui. Et je crois que Voldemort a toujours sous-estimé le pouvoir de l'amour. Je pense que vos parents vous aiment suffisamment pour vous écouter et je suis sur que vous saurez trouver les mots pour qu'ils acceptent de vous aider.

- Mais comment pourrons nous les contacter ?

- De la même façon que je t'ai contactée, dit Drago.

- Dobby ?

- Et Kreattur, ajouta Dumbledore. Il est impératif que vous vous rencontriez en même temps et je pense au même endroit. Vous aurez ainsi plus de poids.

- Mais ... le Seigneur ? Il le saura. Si 4 de ses lieutenants disparaissent en même temps, ça risque d'être louche.

- Cette partie là est mon travail, répondit Dumbledore. Je vais m'arranger pour que Voldemort s'éloigne pendant quelques heures, tout au moins, et je pense que vous pourrez profiter de son absence pour convaincre vos parents.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui nous dit que même s'ils sont convaincus, ils pourront nous procurer les Horcruxes ?

- Rien. C'est vrai. Mais ils sont notre seule chance. VOUS êtes notre seule chance. Vous sentez-vous capable de mener à bien cette mission ?

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse faire, dit Drago.

- Je suis d'accord, ajouta Tara. Et puis, tout ça, c'est aussi pour Anna.


	14. Chapitre 13

Dumbledore était venu parler à Tara et Drago quelques jours plus tôt en leur disant que tout était prêt. Ils avaient maintenant du écrire leurs messages à leurs parents et Tara avait du mal à trouver les mots pour les amener à l'écouter. Elle essayait d'ouvrir son cœur et de leur dire ce qu'elle pensait être le plus juste. Elle n'était pas vraiment satisfaite de la version finale de son message mais savait qu'elle n'arriverait de toute manière jamais à la perfection, aussi resta t-elle sur ce résultat :

_Chers parents,_

_Je vous écrit afin de vous conjurer de m'écouter. Je sais qu'à cause de moi, vous avez du subir de terribles châtiments, et je m'en excuse. Mais je suis sure que vous comprenez mon choix. Je suis moi aussi mère et je me devais de protéger ma fille, comme vous m'avez de nombreuses fois protégée. Je vous demande donc de me pardonner et d'accepter de me rencontrer afin que nous puissions parler. J'ai tant de choses à vous dire que je ne peux exprimer dans cette lettre. _

_Je sais que vous aussi, vous aimez profondément Anna et que vous tenez à elle autant que moi. Vous savez donc que sa vie est en danger mais j'ai le moyen de la sauver. De nous sauver tous. Malgré tout, pour cela, j'ai besoin de vous. Je vous supplie donc de m'aider. Pour l'amour de votre fille et celui de votre petite-fille._

_Par pitié, acceptez de me rencontrer. Kreattur attendra votre réponse et viendra vous chercher dans quelques minutes lorsque nous serons prêts._

_Votre fille qui vous aime sincèrement_

_Tara_

Tara lut le message de Drago et eut la surprise de constater qu'il était, à peu de choses près, identique au sien. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils se rendirent dans la salle de réunion où Dumbledore les attendait.

- Avez-vous terminé ? Demanda t-il.

- Oui. Nous sommes prêts.

- Alors, je pense que nous pouvons nous lancer. Je vais de ce pas provoquer la diversion. Voldemort aura des informations qui lui indiqueront que Anna et tout l'Ordre se trouvent en Lituanie et je ne doute pas qu'il s'y rende sur le champ. Je vous ferais savoir le moment où la voie sera libre et vous enverrez immédiatement les elfes porter leurs messages. S'ils acceptent de vous rencontrer, ce que j'espère, vous pourrez transplaner jusqu'à la forêt de Dean où les elfes les conduiront de leur côtés. Vous n'aurez plus qu'à leur expliquer la situation.

- Vous avez une façon de présenter la situation qui la fait passer pour quelque chose de très simple, dit Drago avec un sourire froid. Mais je crois que ce ne sera pas aussi facile …

- Je le sais, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix gênée, mais, malheureusement, nous n'avons pas la possibilité de les contrôler. Nous devons juste espérer que tout se passera bien. Reposez-vous ce soir, demain, une longue journée nous attend.

Tara et Drago passèrent la soirée avec Anna. Elle commençait à faire ses premiers pas et ils profitaient de ces derniers moments de calme avant la tempête. Lorsqu'ils eurent couché leur fille, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon de la maison où étaient encore présents plusieurs membres de l'Ordre. Tara entraina Luna à part.

- Je voudrais te demander quelque chose, dit-elle ne sachant pas trouver les mots.

- Je t'écoute, répondit Luna avec son habituel sourire innocent.

- Si jamais il nous arrivait malheur à Drago et moi, est-ce que tu voudrais bien t'occuper de Anna ? Je sais qu'elle t'aime beaucoup et je serais rassurée si je savais qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains.

- Bien sur. Je ne la laisserais pas si elle avait besoin de moi. C'est promis.

Tara se sépara de Luna le cœur gros mais avec tout de même un poids en moins. Cette nuit là, elle ne dormit pas beaucoup, préférant regarder Anna car c'était peut être l'une des dernières fois, et se lover dans les bras de son mari qui avait lui seul le pouvoir de la rassurer.

Le lendemain matin, l'attente fut la plus longue que Tara ait connue de sa vie. Elle avait l'impression de tourner en rond avant de partir pour l'échafaud. Drago n'en menait pas large non plus mais alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre, il s'écria :

- Regarde ! C'est Fumsec ! Il porte quelque chose !

Ils firent entrer l'oiseau dans la maison et défirent le message qu'il leur amenait :

_« La voie est libre, il est temps._

_A. »_

Tara et Drago embrassèrent une dernière fois Anna et transplanèrent dans la forêt de Dean où ils appelèrent les elfes. Une fois qu'ils leur eurent confié leurs missions, une nouvelle attente débuta.

Ce n'est qu'au de quinze minutes que Dobby réapparut : les Malefoy avaient accepté leur invitation. Il fallut attendre encore dix minutes avant que Kreattur réapparaisse lui aussi. Il avait eu du mal à trouver Lily et Severus mais ils avaient, eux aussi, accepté de rencontrer leur fille.

Lorsque Tara et Drago se sentirent prêts, ils renvoyèrent les elfes chercher leurs parents. Ceux-ci arrivèrent simultanément quelques minutes plus tard. Ils paraissaient tous les quatre particulièrement affaiblis et seule Narcissa et Lily leur sourirent dès qu'elles aperçurent leurs enfants. Lucius fut le premier à prendre la parole :

- Peut-on savoir à quoi ça rime ?

- Père, répondit Drago, nous vous avons demandé de venir car nous avons besoin de vous. Nous devons récupérer quelque chose qui appartient au Seigneur des Ténèbres et vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir y avoir accès.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Lily visiblement inquiète. Et où étiez-vous tout ce temps ? Où est Anna ?

- Maman, dit Tara, nous ne pouvons pas vous le dire mais Anna est en sécurité et elle va bien.

- Et vous espérez récupérer cette « chose » dans quel but ? Demanda Lucius toujours sur la défensive et visiblement méfiant.

- Pour sauver Anna ! Dit Drago d'un ton dur qu'il n'avait jamais employé avec son père.

- La sauver ? Mais de quoi ? Intervint Narcissa.

- Du Seigneur des Ténèbres, répondit Tara en la fixant. Il veut la tuer car il pense qu'elle est l'enfant de la prédiction et qu'il s'est trompé en croyant que c'était Neville.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Lily ébahie.

Lucius et Severus gardèrent le silence mais c'était déjà significatif. Tara les regarda et prit la parole avec une voix amère :

- Papa ? Lucius ? Vous avez peut être quelque chose à dire à ce sujet ?

- Lucius ! Rugit Narcissa. De quoi parle t-elle ?

- Elle dit la vérité, avoua Lucius à mi-voix. Effectivement, le maître veut la …

- L'assassiner ! Intervint Drago hors de lui.

Lily paraissait sous le choc. Elle était muette, une main sur la bouche. Severus, lui, baissait la tête, comme s'il avait honte.

- Lucius, reprit Narcissa qui paraissait être dans une colère noire, je te préviens : c'est mon fils et ma petite-fille ! Il est hors de question que tu les livres au maître !

- Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille ! Se défendit Lucius.

- Alors, que comptes tu faire ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Nous en avons parlé, Severus et moi, mais nous n'avons trouvé aucune solution.

- Moi, j'en ai une, intervint Drago.

- Laquelle ? Demanda Narcissa pleine d'espoir.

- Nous devons provoquer la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, répondit Drago d'une voix posée.

Les quatre parents le regardèrent comme s'il était devenu fou.

- Mais … je …, tenta de dire Narcissa.

- Tu as bien entendu, dit Drago sur de lui. Il n'est porteur que de mauvaises choses. Il a tenté de détruire notre famille. Comment pouvez-vous encore lui rester fidèle ?

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, dit Narcissa honteuse. Nous sommes allés beaucoup trop loin pour pouvoir revenir en arrière.

- De quoi as-tu peur, maman ? Demanda Drago.

- Que deviendrons-nous s'il disparaît ?

- Vous serez libre !

- Drago ! Sois lucide ! Nous avons fait trop de choses … nous ne pourrons jamais être libres !

- Regarde nous ! Nous sommes partis et nous sommes libérés. Si vous ne le faites pas pour vous, faites le au moins pour nous ou pour Anna.

- Mon chéri, dit Lily, je crois qu'il est trop tard pour nous …

- Il n'est jamais trop tard ! Rugit Tara. Il m'a pardonné mon aveuglement et m'a accueillie comme l'une d'entre eux !

- Qui ? Demanda Narcissa.

- Albus Dumbledore, répondit Drago.

- Jamais je ne m'abaisserais à m'allier à ce vieux fou ! S'insurgea Lucius.

- Dans ce cas, vas t-en, dit Narcissa à voix basse. Je n'abandonnerais jamais mon fils. Et je ne te laisserais pas lui faire du mal !

- Maman … commença Drago.

- Mon chéri, je ne sais pas si je deviens folle mais je pense que je dois … vous faire confiance et vous suivre. Dites moi ce que vous attendez précisément de moi et j'essayerais de vous aider. Lily ? En tant que mère, tu dois être d'accord avec moi.

- Bien sur, répondit-elle. Vous êtes bien sur de vous ?

- Absolument certaine, dit Tara.

Severus prit la parole d'une voix mal assurée :

- Je suppose que je dois vous faire confiance aussi.

- Fais ce que te dis ton cœur, Papa, répondit Tara.

- Bien, alors que voulez-vous que nous fassions ?

- Avant tout, intervint Drago, j'aimerais savoir Père, quel positionnement sera le votre.

- Faites ce que vous pensez juste. Je ne me mettrais pas en travers de votre chemin.

- Merci Père.


	15. Chapitre 14

Lorsque Tara et Drago eurent finis d'exposer leur plan à leur parents, ceux-ci furent ramenés au manoir et leurs enfants regagnèrent le quartier général de l'Ordre. Ils savaient que le moment approchait et que Dumbledore leur donnerait le signal de départ.

Ils durent attendre le lendemain pour avoir des nouvelles de Dumbledore. Lorsque celui-ci réapparut, il paraissait fatigué.

- Vous allez bien Albus ? Demanda immédiatement Drago.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. J'ai juste du faire quelques détours pour échapper à Tom mais je vais bien. Vous avez réussi ?

- Oui, tout s'est bien passé. Ils nous aideront. Nous leur avons dit que nous les tiendrons informés dès que possible. Mais nous ne savons toujours pas nous même quand tout cela aura lieu.

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Je pense que nous pouvons dès maintenant nous préparer. Je sais de source sure que Tom s'absentera quelques heures demain soir. Cela nous laissera le temps de retrouver le carnet et le serpent avant qu'il revienne. Et c'est à ce moment là que nous pourrons mettre un terme à son règne.

- Vous appelez ça comme ça ? Demanda Tara effrayée. Nous parlons tout de même de nous battre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

- Je le sais bien. Mais vous ne devez pas avoir peur. Tout ira bien si vous suivez mes instructions.

- Si vous le dires, ajouta Tara qui n'était pas vraiment convaincue.

Tara envoya Kreattur avertir ses parents. L'elfe revint quelques minutes plus tard avec leur réponse : ils seraient prêts. Il en allait de même pour les parents de Drago.

Ce soir là, Tara et Drago étaient encore plus nerveux que d'habitude. Ils avaient profité de Anna comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils la voyaient et étaient prêts à affronter leur destin. Ils s'étaient résignés à peut être mourir mais ils en étaient venus à la conclusion que, si tel était le cas, ils auraient ainsi racheté toutes leurs mauvaises actions.

Le lendemain, l'attente fut longue. Ils avaient l'impression d'attendre leur exécution. Mais, le soir venu, Dumbledore apparut devant eux :

- Il est l'heure. Êtes-vous prêts.

- Oui Albus, répondit Drago.

- Alors allons y.

Tara avait cru au début qu'ils partiraient au manoir seuls. Mais Dumbledore avait prévu des renforts au cas ou les choses tourneraient mal. Aussi ils emmenèrent avec eux Tonks, Lupin, Hermione, Ron, Sirius et Potter. Ils transplanèrent tous devant le manoir où Dobby les attendaient. Dumbledore s'adressa à l'elfe :

- Dobby, est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est ici ?

- Non monsieur. Il est parti il y a presque une heure.

- Très bien, dit le sorcier. Nous devons y aller et nous dépêcher.

Tara prit la main de Drago, un peu trop nerveuse pour affronter ça toute seule. Ils s'avancèrent en direction de ce qui, quelques semaines plus tôt, était encore leur maison. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le manoir, Narcissa était dans le salon accompagnée de Lily et Severus. Lucius n'était pas là.

- Vous avez fait ce que nous vous avions demandé ? Questionna Drago.

- Oui mon chéri. Nous avons fait de notre mieux et nous pensons que le Seigneur ne nous a pas soupçonné. Nous lui avons dit que nous pourrions protéger ses biens et il a accepté.

- Aussi facilement ? Demanda Dumbledore sceptique.

- Oui, intervint Lily. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait vu quoi que ce soit de mal.

- Je m'étonne tout de même que ça ait été aussi facile, ajouta Severus.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous attarder sur ces préoccupations. Quelles que soient les conditions, nous devons détruire le carnet immédiatement.

- Mais comment ? Demanda Tara qui réalisa soudain qu'il n'en avait jamais été question, Dumbledore ayant toujours repoussé ce point.

- J'ai quelque chose avec moi qui permet de détruire un Horcruxe, répondit Dumbledore. Maintenant, apportez moi le carnet.

Narcissa se leva et attrapa un carnet caché dans un coffre de la bibliothèque. Elle le tendit à Dumbledore qui le posa délicatement sur la table lui faisant face.

- Écartez-vous ! Dit-il à l'adresse des membres de l'Ordre.

Le sorcier dégaina une épée qu'il abattit sur le carnet qui se déchira … comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple carnet. Dumbledore sembla pâlir :

- Ce n'est pas l'Horcruxe !

- Quoi ? Demanda Narcissa. Mais pourtant …

Soudain, une explosion retentit dans le hall. La porte d'entrée fut projetée au loin et sur le seuil de la porte apparurent Lucius et Voldemort. Derrière eux, une escouade de mangemorts se tenaient apparemment prêts au combat. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se mit à rire en voyant les visages déconfits des occupants du manoir :

- Vous croyiez vraiment que j'étais assez naïf pour vous confier mon bien le plus précieux

- Bonjour Tom, dit Dumbledore d'une voix calme.

- Dumbledore ! Vieux fou ! Tu pensais que j'allais me faire avoir aussi facilement ?

- Je l'ai cru, oui !

- Notre cher ami, Lucius, a été à la hauteur de l'estime que je lui porte. Pas comme certains, ajouta t-il en fixant Narcissa, Lily et Severus.

- Père ! Cria Drago. Comment avez-vous pu ?

- Je suis navré, fils, mais j'ai des principes et votre trahison m'était insupportable.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait jubiler de la réaction de la famille Malefoy. Ils étaient abasourdis d'entendre une telle chose. Lucius les avait vendus à son maître. Toute sa famille !

Sans prévenir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva sa baguette et la braqua sur Drago.

- Sale petit traitre ! AVADA KEDAVRA !

Mais simultanément, Dumbledore avait lancé sur lui un sort informulé qui le fit vaciller et sauva par la même occasion la vie de Drago car le jet de lumière verte frappa la bibliothèque derrière lui. Voldemort abattit sa baguette en direction de Dumbledore, visiblement sa nouvelle cible. Un duel débuta entre eux. Les seuls bruits provenaient des dégâts causés par leurs attaques respectives, chacun prononçant ses incantations mentalement.

Dumbledore créa un phénix enflammé qui se jeta sur Voldemort, le projetant à l'extérieur du manoir. Ce dernier se releva et fit se lever une tempête accompagnée d'une pluie de grêle. Les deux sorciers paraissaient manipuler à la perfection leurs attaques. Alors que Tara et Drago ainsi que les autres membres de l'Ordre se précipitaient à la suite de Dumbledore, celui-ci leur cria :

- Pas maintenant. Vous devez continuer !

- Continuer ? Intervint Voldemort tout en lançant une tornade glacée sur son adversaire. Mais tu te fais des illusions. Vous avez déjà perdu !

Tara et Drago avaient compris ce que voulait dire Dumbledore. Ils devaient retrouver le serpent et le tuer. Tonks leur fit signe que tout irait bien pour eux et qu'ils devaient faire ce que Dumbledore leur avait ordonné. Les membres de l'Ordre se jetèrent alors dans une bataille contre les mangemorts, à l'extérieur du manoir.

Tara et Drago se ruèrent dans le salon où Severus et Lucius avaient disparus laissant Lily et Narcissa dans la stupeur la plus totale, tétanisée par la peur. Tara s'approcha de sa mère et la secoua légèrement :

- Maman ! Où est Nagini ?

- Je …

- Maman ! Vite ! Nous perdons du temps !

- En haut ! Intervint Narcissa. Il est enfermé dans votre chambre.

Drago attrapa l'épée que Dumbledore avait abandonnée dans le salon et il se rua avec Tara à l'étage. Ils ouvrirent précautionneusement la porte de leur ancienne chambre et furent déstabilisés par le silence qui y régnait. Leurs parents s'étaient-ils là aussi fait avoir ? Avaient-ils cru capturer le serpent alors que Voldemort les avait trompés ? Ils eurent soudainement leur réponse. Tout se passa si vite que Tara eut du mal à comprendre.

Le serpent surgit de nulle part et se jeta sur Drago. Celui-ci tenta de se libérer et de le blesser avec l'épée mais elle lui tomba des mains. Il réussit à repousser le serpent pour attraper l'épée que Tara avait ramassée et lui tendait, lorsque le serpent se jeta sur sa gorge. Drago fut alors projeté contre le mur. Cependant, ce n'était pas le serpent qui l'avait poussé, c'était Lucius qui était rentré pendant l'agitation dans la chambre. Nagini se déchaina sur Lucius comme s'il était animé par la rage. Drago réagit rapidement et trancha brusquement la tête du serpent qui était trop occupé avec sa proie pour voir l'assaillant derrière lui.

Lorsque le serpent tomba, inerte, sur le sol, Drago se précipita sur son père :

- Père ! Mais qu'avez-vous fait ?!

- Je ne vous ai pas trahis, fils … dit Lucius difficilement, sa gorge ruisselant de sang. Tiens …

Lucius sortit de sa poche un carnet identique à celui que Dumbledore avait tenté de détruire quelques minutes seulement plus tôt. Cette fois, cependant, c'était certainement le vrai, c'était l'Horcruxe.

- Père ! Dit Drago qui tenait la tête de Lucius dans ses mains.

- Fais ton devoir … Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi … ça devait finir comme ça ... je suis fier de toi.

- Merci … Papa, réussit à articuler Drago qui sentait les larmes couler.

Les yeux de Lucius se fermèrent pour la dernière fois. Il était mort. Drago parut anéanti par la mort de son père et avait du mal à reprendre sa mission. Tara le souleva et le secoua :

- Drago ! C'est tragique, je suis d'accord ! Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de nous appesantir là dessus. Nous devons avancer ! Nous avons l'Horcruxe. Détruis le, c'est à toi de le faire !

Drago la regarda, les yeux dans le vide. Soudain, il prit le carnet dans ses mains et le jeta sur une table à proximité. Il murmura : « Pour mon père ! » et transperça la couverture avec la pointe de l'épée. Le carnet émit un hurlement qui provoqua immédiatement un écho au dehors. Voldemort avait du entendre le cri et avait du comprendre. Un orage gronda au dessus du manoir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était dans une colère noire et ne comptait plus se laisser faire. Il était décidé à se battre !

Severus apparut derrière eux. Il était en sueur. Lorsqu'il vit le spectacle de désolation qui s'offrait à ses yeux, son regard se fit moins sombre. Il balbutia :

- J'ai essayé de retrouver Lucius. Mais ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Papa, répondit Tara émue, Lucius vient de prouver qu'il était un homme bon. Il ne nous a pas trahis nous, il a trahi son maitre par amour pour nous. Et nous avons pu détruire les deux Horcruxes.

- Alors, le maître est désormais … mortel ?

- Je le pense, conclut Drago.

- Nous devons en avertir Dumbledore, reprit Severus.

Ils redescendirent alors dans le salon et ce fut Drago qui franchit en premier le seuil de la porte du manoir. Il s'adressa à Dumbledore :

- Albus ! Nous avons réussi !

A ces mots, Voldemort sembla comprendre qu'il était en danger. Il voulut réduire en cendre le seul sorcier présent capable de lui tenir tête. Il prononça alors les mots fatidiques en direction de Dumbledore :

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

Mais Dumbledore avait réagi aussi vite que lui et, pour la première fois depuis que les membres de l'Ordre le connaissaient, il jeta lui aussi le sort impardonnable.

Deux faisceaux s'entrechoquèrent alors, trop forts pour disparaître mais pas assez pour vaincre l'autre. Les deux sorciers semblaient lutter pour résister à la puissance du sort lancé par chaque adversaire. Le faisceau était composé d'une moitié verte, issue de la baguette de Voldemort et d'une moitié rouge, issue de celle de Dumbledore. Les combats autour des deux sorciers s'étaient interrompus, chacun observant l'ultime affrontement. Tous savaient que la dernière attaque venait d'être lancée et qu'à son issue, l'un des deux camps aurait gagné. De cette attaque, seul l'un des deux sorciers sortirait vivant.

Dumbledore prit alors la parole, tout en maintenant sa prise sur son arme :

- Tom, est-ce que tu te souviens de la raison qui te fait te battre ?

- La seule qui en vaille la peine : le pouvoir !

- Je dois avouer que, du pouvoir, tu en as acquis beaucoup ces dernières années. Mais ma question est plutôt : qu'en as-tu fait ?

Voldemort sembla être perturbé par la question. Il vacilla et la part du faisceau rouge s'agrandit. Dumbledore, fort de son avantage, continua :

- As-tu tiré quelque chose de bon de ce « pouvoir » ?

- Je sais où tu veux en venir, vieux fou. Et tu peux arrêter tout de suite. Je ne suis pas concerné par tes préceptes idéalistes.

- Tu as tort, Tom. Je parle effectivement d'amour et j'aurais compris que tu te battes autant pour sauver un quelconque amour. Mais tu es seul. Tu as toujours été seul. Tu ne peux pas comprendre pour quelle raison Drago et Tara t'ont fui. Ils ont quelque chose que tu n'auras jamais.

Voldemort manifesta un regain de rage mais le faisceau rouge n'en avança pas moins.

- Ils sont partis parce qu'ils sont faibles ! Rugit Voldemort.

- C'est là que tu as toujours commis la même erreur : aimer ne rend pas faible. C'est tout le contraire. Tu savais que Tara ne t'aurais jamais trahi mais elle a puisé le courage dans son lien avec Drago et Anna.

Voldemort commit l'erreur de regarder Drago qui tenait la main de Tara serrée dans la sienne. Ils paraissaient former un barrage humain que rien ne pourrait rompre, ce qui atterra le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui sembla entrevoir ce que son adversaire tentait de lui expliquer. Il ne put retenir l'onde de choc que projeta Dumbledore sur lui. Sa baguette lui sauta des mains, il reçut en plein cœur le jet de lumière rouge et fut projeté au sol. Son corps tressauta une unique fois avant de s'immobiliser.

Il mourut ainsi, vaincu par un immense sorcier, mais aussi et surtout par l'amour.

CONCLUSION

Tara était dans les bras de son mari et tournoyait au rythme d'une langoureuse valse. Elle l'observait et le trouvait toujours aussi beau. Certes, ses cheveux étaient désormais clairsemés, des sillons s'étiraient sur son visage et il paraissait plus fatigué, mais ses yeux conservaient leur éclat malicieux. Elle savait qu'elle même, elle n'était plus à l'apogée de sa beauté mais elle lisait toujours autant d'amour dans les yeux de son mari. C'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Lorsque la musique prit fin, Drago fit basculer son épouse et elle ne put réprimer un rire cristallin. Il la redressa alors et l'embrassa comme lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes. Tara oublia tout ce qui l'entourait, bien trop éprise de son mari pour s'inquiéter de ce que pourrait penser les autres danseurs. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par la voix d'un adolescent :

- Vous pourriez arrêter de vous donner en spectacle ?! C'est écœurant !

- Scorpius, mon chéri, dit Tara à son fils, tu sauras que ton père et moi sommes, malheureusement pour toi, aussi amoureux qu'au premier jour.

- Je vais vomir ! Dit le jeune homme en s'éloignant.

Drago sourit, habitué à la mauvaise humeur de son fils. Il était leur petit dernier et il devait avouer qu'ils l'avaient toujours beaucoup trop gâté et cela s'en ressentait à l'heure actuelle. Il regarda avec plaisir venir vers lui une jeune femme, tout de blanc vêtue, l'air radieux :

- N'écoutez pas ce que dit ce sale garnement, vous êtes très beaux tous les deux.

- Merci Anna, répondit Tara, mais quelque part, il a raison. Nous ne voudrions pas vous voler la vedette le jour de votre mariage.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit un jeune homme, lui aussi tout en blanc. Nous sommes ravis de vous voir heureux. J'espère que nous serons aussi amoureux que vous dans une vingtaine d'années.

- Mouais … glissa Drago.

- Drago ! S'exclama Tara choquée. Je sais très bien à quoi tu penses et je te l'ai déjà dit : cesse d'être négatif.

- Je ne suis pas négatif, mais tu dois bien avouer que les moldus ont une fâcheuse tendance à dissoudre leur mariage. Mais bien évidemment, reprit-il en voyant le regard assassin de sa femme, cela ne vous concerne pas.

- Et sinon, Luis, reprit Tara, essayant délibérément de changer de sujet, comment se passe votre travail ?

- Plutôt bien, merci … répondit le jeune homme un peu déstabilisé.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous faites déjà ? Demanda Drago, tentant maladroitement de se rattraper.

- Il te l'a déjà dit cent fois, s'indigna Tara. C'est un gêneur et un formalicien !

Anna éclata de rire. Elle reprit son calme sous le regard étonné de sa mère et s'expliqua :

- Maman, il est ingénieur informaticien !

- Oui, bon ! Conclut Tara. A peu de choses près, c'était presque ça …

- Dis-moi que tu sais au moins quel est mon métier ? Demanda Anna suspicieuse.

- Tu ne nous prendrais pas pour des imbéciles quand même ? Glissa Drago avec un air amusé. Et puis, je te rappelle que dans notre monde aussi il y a des médicomages !

- Des médecins, papa !

- Tu joues sur les mots là …

Anna prit alors un air plus sérieux et s'adressa à ses parents d'un ton beaucoup plus solennel :

- Maman, papa, je voulais vous demander quelque chose depuis quelques temps.

- Oui ? Dis nous, répondit Tara.

- Je voulais savoir si …

- Si vous êtes fiers d'elle ! Intervint Scorpius.

- Quoi ? S'écria Drago abasourdi. Mais évidemment que nous sommes fiers de toi ! Pourquoi ? Tu en doutes ?

- Elle nous refait son complexe d'infériorité, glissa sarcastiquement Scorpius.

- Anna ! Dit Tara d'une voix douce. Nous ne te l'avons peut être pas assez dit, mais nous sommes extrêmement fiers de toi ! Tu es quelqu'un de bien et tu es magnifique. Mais pourquoi en douterais-tu ?

- Et bien, parce que je suis … différente, répondit la jeune femme mal à l'aise.

- Parce que, elle, ajouta Scorpius, elle a honte ! Auriez-vous oublié que c'est une Cracmol ?

- Scorpius ! S'emporta Tara. Tu veux bien arrêter de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas !

- Oh, ça va, dit l'adolescent en tournant les talons.

- Anna, dit Drago, tu crois vraiment que nous t'aimons moins parce que tu n'as pas de pouvoirs ?

- Je ne sais pas …

- Arrête un peu tes bêtises. Tu as oublié qui étaient les grands-parents de ta mère ? Est-ce que pour autant je l'aime moins ?

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Allez, ça suffit ces bêtises, conclut Drago. Accorde plutôt cette danse à ton vieux père.

Ils s'éloignèrent, laissant Tara en compagnie de son nouveau gendre. Elle lui sourit et prit un air sombre pour lui dire :

- Luis, je vous aime beaucoup mais sachez que le dernier homme qui a voulu faire du mal à ma fille est mort. Alors vous savez à quoi vous en tenir, finit-elle avec un sourire.

Tara s'éloigna du jeune homme qui paraissait quelque peu effrayé par les menaces de sa belle-mère.

La sorcière regarda autour d'elle et constata que sa vie était vraiment parfaite : elle avait un mari qui l'aimait, des enfants magnifiques qui étaient manifestement heureux, un gendre plutôt agréable même s'il avait le tort d'être un moldu et ses parents étaient toujours de ce monde. Qui plus est, son travail au sein du ministère aux côtés de Dumbledore était des plus valorisant et de surcroit, la paix régnait dans le monde magique. Tout était pour le mieux, et ça depuis plus de vingt ans.


End file.
